Days Go On and On
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are confused with their feelings for each other and as the days go by, their feelings go deeper. Come along with them on this bumpy and confusing ride that we call love. NaLu paring!
1. Sick Day and Love

_**Hello there readers! If you don't know me, I'm LoZFreak123, here to announce my new story Days go on and on. It's a Fairy Tail story that has some one shot and some chapters that fit together and it's a NaLu fanfic and I hope you enjoy! **___

_**Summary: Natsu and Lucy are confused with their feelings for each other and as the days go by, their feelings go deeper. Come along with them on this bumpy and confusing ride that we call love. NaLu paring! **_

…..

Days Go On and On

Sick Day and Love

…..

Lucy's POV

Why do I feel like this? Every time he's around me, my pulse starts to race and my cheeks starts to burn. Whenever he smiles, it makes me want to smile. When he is just being himself, I became happy and my chest is filled with happiness and this strange feeling that I have never felt before. When did this happen? When did I start having feelings towards the Dragon Slayer, my best friend….Where do I even start?

Maybe it started when we first met. I was new to Magnolia, after running away from my rich life with my father. I ended up under a spell from a guy who claimed to be the Salamander. He used a charm spell that was outlawed a long time ago and I fell in it. That was until a certain pinked hair boy and his blue flying cat. I broke out of the spell and walked up to them to thank them. His name was Natsu and his cat was named Happy. I thanked them by going out to eat. Of course he was a big pig! There was food everywhere! The nerve of that guy! He had no manners. After a lot of food thrown at me, I had to leave. I paid for them and said my goodbyes.

Later that day, I found the Salamander and he said that he was a Fairy Tail wizard, which was a big thing, because Fairy Tail was the best wizard guild here! He told me that if I to attend a party on his yacht, he'll get me into Fairy Tail! I was so happy that I went to that party. But I found out that I was lied to. It was a slave ship and I was going to be sold to a slave owner in Bosco. At first I started to lose hope on Fairy Tail, but then Natsu came throw the roof of the yacht, claimed to be a Fairy Tail wizard. After motion sickness, fighting and finding my gate keys that was thrown overboard, we saved all the girls, but kind of destroyed the harbor because of Natsu's overboard Dragon Slayer magic. Soon the army came; and Natsu grabbed my wrist, pulling me along with him to with him. I still remember the words her told me that day.

"_Hey, you said you wanted to get into Fairy Tail, right? Then come along!" _And he flashed me a smiled unlike any I've seen before. It was a smile that tells that he's not lyingand that I could trust him.

But after joining Fairy Tail, making a bunch of new friends, having near death experiences, and going on missions, that it was a couple of months when I realized my feelings for him. It all started on a normal day at Fairy Tail….

….

_ It was a day like no other. Everyone were talking and laughing, being one big family. Elfman and Mira was talking and laughing, being the siblings the guild all knows and love. Erza was eating cakes and was sharing with Wendy, the newest guild member to Fairy Tail and Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, calling each other "flame brain" or "ice princess". It was just normal, but not for Lucy, who was at home._

_ She wasn't feeling that well, her head was spinning, making her nauseated. She sighs as she looked at her clock on her bed. 3:26, she sighed again, pulling her covers to cover her. __**Well this is**_ _**great. I missed today. I hope everyone is okay.**_

_ After a couple of days, Natsu noticed that Lucy hasn't been seen in couple of days. He starts to worry. What if something happened to her? What if she was hurt or kidnapped? _

"_**Hey have you seen Lucy?"**__ He asked Mira, the bartender of Fairy Tail. She looks up from her counter cleaning and looks up at him. _

"_**Lucy? Nope, I haven't seen her since you guys came back from your mission up in the mountains. I wonder what's wrong."**__ Mira looks at Natsu and smiles at him. __**"Why don't you pay her a visit, Natsu? See if she's okay."**_

"_**Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea! Thank Mira! Come on Happy, let's go see Lucy!"**__ Natsu yelled as he ran out the guild hall with Happy following behind him. Mira giggled at little as she watched the Dragon Slayer ran out. _

_Lucy hears a knocking on her door. She groans, pulling herself from her bed and walks over to her door. She winces as pain shot up her legs. She was still sore from the mission she just came back from. She opens her door to see Natsu and Happy, a big grin on Natsu's face._

"_**Hey Lucy,"**__ he greeted as Lucy looks at him with droopy eyes._

"_**N-Natsu,"**__ she said, before falling forward. Natsu gasped as he caught her, going down on his knees and pulling her to his chest._

"_**Hey, Lucy, you're burning up. Are you okay?"**__ Lucy shook her head._

"_**No…I have a terrible fever. I haven't been able to do anything because I'm still sore from the mission."**__ She said quietly. Natsu looked at her with worry as he picked her up bridal style and placed her gently on her bed. He grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her. _

"_**Happy, go tell Mira and see if she could get some medicine for Lucy."**_

"_**Aye sir!"**__ Happy cried out and flew out the door, closing it behind him. Lucy opened her eyes when she feels something cold on her forehead. She looks up to see onyx eyes looking back at her, filled with worry._

"_**Natsu…thank you."**__ She smiled weakly, as Natsu looked her. _

_ She looks so pale and weak. He doesn't like seeing her like this. He stroked her hair, playing with it. He didn't realize that it was softer then it looked, even if it was drenched with sweat. But he couldn't blame her, for she wasn't feeling good at all. After a while, Lucy fell asleep, with Natsu, holding her hand, telling her that he wasn't leaving._

_ A couple days left and Natsu stayed by Lucy's side, until the day that he knew that she was better. Lucy was writing her novel when Natsu was sitting down on the floor watching her. Lucy felt his eyes on her and a blush came up to her cheeks. Why was he watching her? It was creeping her out._

"_**Why are you staring at me?"**__ She asked as she looks at Natsu, who smiled brightly at her, causing her heart to flutter._

"_**I'm just happy that you're feeling better Luce!"**__ Lucy gasped. __**Luce. That's a new one. Why did he call me that?**__ Before she could ask, Natsu got up and started to walk towards the door._

"_**Well, since you're feeling better, I'll just leave you alone! I was struck with you the whole time. I think you need some time for yourself now." **__Lucy stared at him with shock. He was leaving her alone? This has never happened before. But she just smiled a sweet smile at him, looking at her best friend._

"_**Thank you Natsu. For everything!"**__ Natsu looked at her, a blush kept on his cheeks. What was this feeling that he was feeling in his chest when she smiled at him with that smile that made her look like an angel. He ignored the feeling and gave her the smiled that made her have these feelings. _

"_**Sure thing, and don't come to Fairy Tail until I come to pick you up tomorrow!"**__ Lucy gave a questioning look._

"_**W-Why?"**__ Natsu's grinned bigger and shrugged his shoulders._

"_**Oh, I don't know. Why don't you wait and see for yourself?"**__ and with that he left, closing the door behind him. Lucy looks at the door and just lets out a laugh. _

"_**That's Natsu!"**__ She laughed as she went to her bathroom to take a shower._

_ The next day came and Lucy was waiting for Natsu to pick her up. She was feeling much better. Better than before. Whatever Mira gave Natsu, it works amazing and she wants to say thank you. A knock on the door, caused her to get knocked out of reverie. She stood up, and nervousness came over her. Why was she nervous? It was just Natsu. It's wasn't like she hasn't been around him before. She shook her head as she walked towards her front door and opened it. There was Natsu with that grin of his._

"_**Hey Luce, ready to go?"**__ he asked as Lucy's cheeks burned. He used the nickname. All she could do was nodded her head and caused Natsu to grin and grabbed her hand. Lucy let out a squeak as Natsu pulled her along with him. Soon the hall of Fairy Tail came into view and Natsu stopped, pulling out a piece of cloth out of his pocket. _

"_**Don't freak out okay. I'm going to put this over your eyes. Do you trust me?"**__ Natsu asked gently, a little nervous on how she would react, but all he saw was Lucy nodded her head and that cause Natsu to smile. He wrapped the soft piece of cloth over Lucy's eyes and tied it. He then grabbed both of Lucy's hands and started to pull her. "Just walk okay? I'm going to steer you."_

"_**Okay."**__ Lucy said as she moved her legs, until her and Natsu were in a pattern. She heard the doors of the guild hall creak open and the mummers and whispers of the guild mates. Then Natsu let go of her hands and went behind her._

"_**Ready?"**__ He asked, his voice filled with excitement. Lucy smiled._

"_**Yes."**__ Then the cloth came off and her eyes widen._

"_**WE MISSED YOU! CONGRATS ON GETTING BETTER!"**__ the guild yelled as balloons and streamers were thrown in the air. There were balloons and streamers hanged on the pillars and ribbons tied with her favorite colors, Blue and Pink. Lucy felt her eyes tear up and she smiles big._

"_**Thank you so much you guys! I missed you guys too."**__ Lucy laughed._

"_**You shouldn't be thanking us. It was Natsu's idea to have the party. He was worried and then when he found out that you were feeling better, he came here and told us to have a party for your health getting better." **__Lucy's eyes widen as she looked at Natsu, who had a blush on his cheeks. Lucy's smiled a smiled that was rarely showed. A smiled of love and passion as she leaned in and kissed Natsu, lightly on his cheek. She heard Natsu gasp as she pulled back and ruffled his hair._

"_**What would I do without you Natsu!?"**__ She laughed. Natsu laughed back as someone yelled __**"Let's Party!"**_

_ Music blared on the stereos and everyone danced and drink till their hearts content. Lucy smiled as she sees the scene. The floor was mixed with colors and a disco ball hangs giving it a fantasy look to it. Lucy smiled. She was in a fantasy already. Out in the corner of her eye, she sees Natsu come up to her and held his hand out._

"_**You want to dance Luce?"**__ He asked nicely. Lucy looked at him, a blush on her cheeks and grinned._

"_**Sure!"**__ And she placed her hand on his and let him carry her off to the dance floor. _

…_._

It was that day. I know it. Natsu stayed with me until I was better and had a party for me. It was the day that I realized even more that if I didn't meet Natsu on that day, I wouldn't have Fairy Tail. I wouldn't have friends that I care about so much and a place I can come home to and say 'This is my home. This is my family.' And then I realized that I wouldn't have this kind of happiness or love towards my best friend.

Love…..

I like that word.

_**Thank you for reading. I hope to have more updated soon. I need to work on my other ones, but other than that, thanks and I'll see you guys again later! **___


	2. Awaken

_** OMG! I didn't think I would get this many followers in one day! It is probably the best I've done in a while! Anyway I want to thank everyone for liking my first Fairy Tail fanfic and all to my followers as well:**_

_**animeking223**_

_**Abbyren1516**_

_**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**_

_**Annamione57**_

_**Again thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Days go On and On! Enjoy!**_

…

Days Go On and On

Awaken

…

The day was long and tiring. Even though she didn't go on a mission, she felt bored and tired, and just wanted to go home and lay in her bed, and asleep. And that was what she was going to do. Lucy got up from where was sitting at from the bar and waved at Mira.

"Bye Mira, I'm going home. I need some sleep." Lucy said as Mira looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"Okay Lucy, have a good sleep and see you tomorrow." Mira said, waving as Lucy walks out of the guild.

The sky was a bunch of colors of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows were mixed in the sky as the sun started to set. Lucy smiled as she walked on the edge of the river. The boat guys that start coming home at this time, saw her walking on the edge again and started to yell.

"Hey Lucy, make sure you don't fall in!" The man yelled as Lucy gave them a smile and waved.

"I won't but thank you again!" She said as she jumped off and walked to her house. She unlocked her door and walked inside. She gave a little glance into her bedroom and found that nothing was there. She gave a little glance in her kitchen, only to find that nothing was there either. She gave a sigh and closed her door.

"I was kind of hoping to find Natsu here." She whispered to herself as she locked her door. She placed walked into her room and placed her gate keys on her coffee table and grabbed a towel. **A nice shower would be nice. **She thought as she walked to her bathroom to prepare for a shower.

After a shower, she dried off and jumped on her bed. She sighed as she opened her eyes, expecting to see a pink haired boy sitting in her love seat. But no one was sitting there. She sighed again and pulled her covers over her as she stared at her ceiling. After finding out her feeling for the pinked hair Dragon Slayer, she's been expecting him to be in her house everyday and as expected, eating all her food. She closed her eyes. **Maybe I should just sleep and forget everything**. Before she knows it, sleep as taken over her.

_Crack_

_Crack_

**What is that noise? **Lucy asked as she hears the noise again. Pulling herself from her sleep, she glares at the window. Outside it was raining pretty hard. Thunder clapped through the air and lightening flashed. Lucy looked out the window, wondering when it started to rain, for it was pretty clear all day. All of a sudden a hand popped on her window. Lucy screamed as she fell off her bed. Then the hand moved and a head of pink hair and onyx eyes looked at her.

"Natsu!?" She cried out as she stood up from the floor and walked to her window again. Natsu pointed to the lock on her bedroom window. Lucy hinted what he wanted and unlocked the window. He opened the window and started to jump in. Lucy quickly grabbed her blankets and sheets off her bed, afraid they were going to get wet. When Natsu was inside, he turned and shut the window, locking it again. He then turned and gave Lucy a grin.

"Hey Lucy, I'm sleeping here tonight." He said as he grabbed the blankets and sheets from Lucy and lay on the bed. Lucy stood there in shock, trying to comprehend what just happened. Then anger took over her.

"NATSU!" She yelled, causing Natsu to jump in fright and turned to her, with wide eyes. "You can't come here at 2 in the morning and make a command of sleeping here!" She yelled as Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Well why does it matter, I always sleep here."

"When you don't wake me up! You make too much noise and woke me up." Natsu frowned.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep. I thought that maybe if I came over here, I might be able to sleep." He blushed as he turned to look the other way. Lucy looked at him in shock, but then a warm feeling came over her heart, pushing away all the shock and anger. She sighed as grabbed the covers and went underneath.

"Okay, you could have just said that instead of 'I'm sleeping over here tonight'. She said as she covered herself and turned her back on Natsu. She felt Natsu turned with her and wrapped his arms her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lucy sucked in a breath, trying not to make a noise. She felt him come closer to her face, by the way his hair brushed against her cheek. Lucy's face burned a deeper as she felt Natsu's breath on her ear.

"Thank you Luce." He said as he closes his eyes, letting sleep take him. Lucy looked into the darkness and smiled, her cheeks still flushed as she turns into his chest.

"You're welcome." She whispers, knowing that the Dragon Slayer would hear her as she closed her eyes and sleep.

Natsu heard the whispered and let a smiled take his face as he pulls her closer.

…

_**AGAIN, Thank you for favorite this story and I hope you guys like this chapter. And I really hope that Natsu is not OOC. If he is, please PM me and tell me if he is. Thank you again and see you again soon. JA NE!**_


	3. Angels

___**Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Days Go On and On! Again thank you to:**_

_**animeking223**_

_**DragonBorne**_

_**Abbyren1516**_

_**SnowAngelSlayerTasha**_

_**Annamoire57**_

_** Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let the Show BEGIN! **_

…_**..**_

Days Go On and On

Angels

…..

Everyone in Fairy Tail is excited for the upcoming celebration. It was the day that Fairy Tail was founded and that meant a big party and a dance! Everyone was super happy and got started on the preparations. But not everyone was part of the operation and not very excited. To be in fact, they are quite nervous.

Natsu Dragneel was looking out the guild windows, trying to figure out what to do, a blush on his face. He doesn't know if he should ask her or not and it was driving him crazy! His best friend/rival Gray Fullbuster saw him looking all gloomy and decided to ask what's up.

"Hey flame brain, what's got your fire down? You're usually this gloomy." Gray asked, sitting across from him at the table. Natsu just growled light and turned his head to glare at the ice wizard.

"Like you care Gray, why don't you go make ice cubes so something, I'm not in the mood." Natsu sighed as he looked at the table. Gray knew something was up, and he was going to get it out of him. He slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, causing Natsu to jump a little. He looks up at Gray, who was glaring at him.

"Okay dragon breath, this is something totally wrong with you. You are always happy on this day, but you are acting like a deflated balloon. WHAT IS WRONG?" He yelled, causing Natsu to frown even more and turn his face, his cheeks brushed with pink.

"It's Lucy." He admitted. Gray blinked and smirked, slowly sitting down. **This is going to be good**.

"What about Lucy? What's wrong with her?" He asked as Natsu frowned.

"I don't know….Nothing's wrong with her, it's me. I can't bring myself to ask her." Gray tried not to burst into laughter as he continued to ask questions.

"Ask her what?" Gray questioned, grabbing a cup of water and took a drink from it. Natsu started to mess with his fingers. Why was he acting this way!? He sighed as looked at the ground, blushing.

"To the dance…" he trailed off as Gray started laughing at loud, causing Natsu to cringe.

"HA HA, NATSU LIKES LUCY!" He cracked up as Natsu felt a tick mark appear on his forehead.

"DON'T YELL IT OUT TO THE WORLD! GAH, WHY AM I HAVING THIS TALK WITH YOU!?" Natsu yelled as he clenched his fists. Gray calmed down and just smirked at the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh just wait till Lucy hears about this." Natsu's face fell from anger to fear.

"You wouldn't dare…" Just as he said that he heard the doors of the guild open to the hall and a blonde beauty came walking in, giving out smiles and greetings to her fellow guild mates. Gray smirked even more.

"Hey Lucy…" he called out to her. She turned her head to look at Gray. "You came just in time. I got to tell you somethi-ufff!" He said as Natsu grabbed Gray's neck and pulled him into a headlock.

"DON'T YOU DARE GRAY!" He screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him let go of Gray, who glared at Natsu and pressed his cheeks to his.

"YOU WANT TO PLAY DIRTY HUH DRAGON BREATH?!"

"RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW STRIPPER!" They started to get into a fight in front of the guild causing Lucy to sigh.

"They never change at all, do they?" she smiled to herself and looks around the guild hall, seeing decorations all over it. "Wow, is something going on today?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" A voice called out. Lucy turns her head to see Levy standing with her blue hair hanging down her back, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hear what?" the blonde asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Today is the day that Fairy Tail was founded. It's a big deal to the guild and we have a huge celebration. Take it as a birthday party for the guild. We play games and drink, and near the end, there's a big dance, that allows couples to dance together! It's so romantic." Levy squealed as Lucy frowned slightly.

"Yeah, that does sound romantic. But that's cool that we have a party! When does it start?" Lucy cried out, her face changing to excitement. Levy smiled at her best friend.

"Soon, so you better get ready. It's formal by the way, so put your best dress on." She said giving her a thumbs up. Lucy laughed and returns the sign.

"You bet cha!" she grinned as she ran out of the guild, towards her house. Natsu saw that she left and stopped fighting with Gray. He sighed. He really doesn't think he could do this. He's never asked a girl out to this dance. Not even to Lisanna. He frowned at the thought of his childhood friend, but pushed the thought away. This was about Lucy and what he was going to do. He thought about it for a while, but it only made his head hurt.

"Crap, thinking hurts." He mummers to himself as he walked towards the bar to sit down, his mind going blank. Then an idea popped into his head. Maybe he could ask Mira. She's knows a lot about girls. Well, that might be because she is a girl. Natsu looks for the white haired bartender, but couldn't find her anywhere. He frowned, as he thinks about other girls. **Cana….no she'll probably tell me to get her drunk…. Juvia….nope, I don't even want to go there... **Then he thought about someone….**Erza! Maybe she could help me**. Natsu looks around the scarlet haired girl and smiled widely when he does. He rans over to her and calls her name.

"Erza!" He yelled as the scarlet haired armored girl, turns her head towards Natsu, a smile on her face.

"Hey Natsu, what's up?" Natsu felt the blush come towards his cheeks as he looked up at her.

"I have a girl problem." He said. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Girl problem?" Natsu thought back at what he said, and frowned.

"Oh come on, not like that! I'm trying to ask a girl to the dance!" He yelled as Erza smirked.

"Lucy?" The Dragon Slayer fell to the floor. How did she know!? Erza started laughing as she placed her hand in front of Natsu, offering him help to get up. "I figured that out a long time ago. You're really easy to read." Natsu let of a noise of disbelief.

"W-What?" He stuttered as Erza grabbed his arm and walked in out the guild.

"What you need is a nice tux and a bunch of roses. Go to her house before the party and ask her, giving her the roses. There is no reason for to refuse. That is if she feels the same." Erza said as they walk down the streets, going to a suit place. Natsu sighed as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, if she does…" He said as he whispered to himself.

….

Lucy sighed as the hot water felt really nice on her skin. She can't wait for the party, but something was bothering her. It was about the dance. She wonders who would ask her. She sighed as she buries herself more into the water. There is only one person she wants to ask her, but she knows that he doesn't feel like that towards her. Even if he does, it will just be a 'friend' thing. She let out a sigh as she stood up and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

After doing her hair and makeup for the evening, she looks at the time. 5:30, she smiles as she walks over to her closet to get her dress on.

….

Natsu grabbed the collar of his tux and tugged on it in a nervous manner, as he walks to Lucy's house with a bouquet of roses that Erza brought him to give to Lucy. He felt his throat go dry as he approaches Lucy's house. He started to sweat a little as he stopped in front of her front door. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his pink hair. **Why am I so nervous!? This is Lucy! She's my best friend, so shouldn't feel so nervous….but I do…. I haven't felt this way before, not even towards Lisanna**. He took another deep breath and knocked on the door, finally gathered his courage too.

"Coming," A voice called out making Natsu's heart jump in his chest. He cursed himself for feeling this way and before he knows it, the door opens. Natsu's eyes widen as his breath was token away.

Lucy's dress was white prom dress that was rimmed with sky blue. On her top were blue flowers that had lines coming down into more flowers and sparkles. There were even blue in the bottom part of the dress. Her hair was curled and her eyes were bright with the makeup she applied on her eyes. Natsu couldn't speak when he saw her. She was beautiful. She was stunning. She was…

"Like an angel…" he whispered as Lucy tilted her head.

"What was that Natsu?" She asked as Natsu brought a hand to his mouth. Crap, did I say that out loud!? Natsu frowned and turned the other way, a blush furiously on his cheeks.

"Nothing…" He trailed off as Lucy giggled a little. She looks at him, with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to the party?" She asked as Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the flowers brush his fingers from behind him.

"Um…actually to be honest, I kind of wanted to ask if….if you would be my date for tonight. For the couples dance." Natsu asked as he looked into Lucy's eyes, handing her the bouquet of roses.

Lucy's eyes widen as she looks at the flowers. She smiled brightly and grabbed the flowers. Her dream of Natsu asking her came true! He really asked!

"Natsu, these are beautiful. Thank you." She said as she smiled up at Natsu. "I'll be your date!" Natsu's jaw hit the floor. **Did she just say what I thought she said?**

"R-Really!?" Natsu said dumbfound. Lucy just smiled and kissed his cheek, in a loving manner. A blushed crept on his cheeks. Her lips were super soft.

"Really. Just let me put these flowers into a vase and we'll on our way." Natsu grinned big and pumped his fists into the air.

"I'M FIRED UP NOW!" He yelled as Lucy just smiled.

After finding a vase, Lucy grabbed her coat and closed the door.

"Ready Natsu?" She asked as Natsu just smiled at her, pumping his fists again.

"Ready!" he yelled as they walked to the guild hall. It was silent for a while. The two wizards were just taking in the winter air and looked at the sun setting background. While they were walking, Lucy had a question.

"Hey, Natsu, can I ask you something?" Natsu looked at her, a confused look.

"What, Lucy?" Lucy looks at him for a while, and blushed, turning her gaze towards the floor.

"What made you come to ask me? I mean there are other girls at the guild you know." Natsu took a breath and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm kind of comfortable with you, so I asked you. Back when I was little, I would ask Lisanna, because she was my best friend. So we went every time. That was before she died though." Natsu's eyes sadden at the thought and Lucy's heartfelt a stab. Natsu's first girlfriend huh? Natsu looked at Lucy and saw that she had a sad look on her face. He frowned and cursed himself for bringing Lisanna up. Without thinking, he reached down and grabbed Lucy's hand, holding it in his. Lucy's felt a shock as his hand made contract with hers. She looks down at their hands, then at Natsu, a blush covering both their cheeks.

"N-Natsu…." He looked at her and grinned.

"What's wrong with us holding hands huh?" Lucy blushed and turned her gaze to the floor.

"N-n-nothing…" She mummers as they reached the guild hall, hand in hand.

When they went inside, the party has already started. Everyone was drinking and have the time of their lives. Natsu smiled and yelled.

"WE'RE HERE!" The guild yelled their greetings and Lucy grinned.

"Hey Luce," Natsu started. Lucy jumped in shock, looking at him. He said the nickname again. He smiled brightly at his friend. "What something to drink?" Lucy nodded and Natsu let go of her hand. "I'll be right back okay?" Lucy just nodded again, watching her date walk away. She looks down at her hand, missing the heat of his hand on it. She sighed and looked at the party.

"So he finally asked you. It's about time." A voice said behind her. She turns to see Gray, leaning on the pillar, his arms crossed. A smirk was on his face. Lucy frowned.

"Gray! You shouldn't sneak up on people! And what do you mean it's about time?" Lucy asked as Gray pushed himself off the pillar, walking towards her.

"He talked to me about it this morning. Well actually, I kind of tricked him to tell me." Lucy blushed as she looks to the ground. Gray just laughed as he wrapped a hand on her shoulder in a brotherly way. "Hey don't sweat it. To be honest, I'm surprise that Flame Brain over there actually told you. He probably doesn't even know what the feeling in his heart was."

"What was that, ice princess?" Gray and Lucy turn their heads toward the angry voice. Natsu stood there, a tick mark on his forehead, holding two cups of punch. Gray just smirked and ruffed Natsu's hair.

"So Natsu, when is the wedding, I'm dying to hear when." Natsu's and Lucy's face turned beet red as they yelled.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

"Aww, come on! We could use some little kids running around here." Lucy let out a squeak as Natsu crushed his cup and throws the other at Gray. It spilled all over him and that made him snap.

"WHAT THE HECK DRAGON BREATH!?"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"I WAS MESSING AROUND!"

"WELL YOU WENT TO FAR ICE JERK!"

The two started bickering at each other as Lucy couldn't hold her laugh in anymore. She let it out and Gray and Natsu turned their heads to see Lucy laughing. Natsu smiled lightly at the sound of her voice. When Lucy stopped laughing, she just smiled at the two.

"You guys never change do you?" Gray and Natsu looked at each other and started laughing. Ever though they fight, they are friends, just like everyone else in the guild.

The party lasted for other couple of hours. Lucy and Natsu stayed by each other sides, just chatting with themselves or others, playing games and just enjoying each other company. Soon the intercom comes on.

"We are going to start the last dance of the night. The couples dance. Dates and Couples get on the dance for." Mira yelled as Lucy blushed. This was what Natsu asked her to do with him. Before she knew it, she was walking to the dance floor with Natsu. She looks at him and places her hands on his shoulders. He places his on her waist, a blush coating his cheeks as he looks into her eyes. Her chocolate colored eyes were the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen in a while. The music started and they started to sway to the beat. Lucy blushed as she still looks into Natsu's onyx's eyes. They were super deep and breathtaking. She remembers all the times that those eyes were filled with anger, sadness, and regret. She remembers when they were filled with tears when he couldn't find Igneel. She remembers when they were filled with anger when someone hurts his friends. She remembers the love they hold when he's home. Natsu noticed her staring and smiled a little.

"What are you staring at Lucy?" Lucy jumped from her reverie and blushed.

"I was just thinking about all the emotions your eyes hold even though their black." She smiled. "You have a lot of emotions." Natsu smiled back as they continued to dance. After a couple of moments of silence, Natsu spoke up.

"Hey Lucy, can I tell you something?" Natsu said as Lucy nods her head. He continued. "Well, when I saw you tonight, I thought you were beautiful. To be honest, I thought you looked like an angel." Lucy's eyes widen as he blushed. Lucy stood like that and smiles brightly.

"Thank you Natsu." She leaned in and kissed his cheek again. Natsu just smiled as she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she felt Natsu pull her closer.

Natsu lays his chin on top of Lucy's head, still moving to the beat. He was happy, with this moment and hopes that it will go on forever, because he has an angel in his arms.

No, not any angel….

His Angel…..

…

_** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh and this was my first time putting Gray and Erza so I hope they were not OCC. IF THEY WERE, PLEASE PM ME, AND TELL ME IF THEY ARE SO I CAN FIX THEM IN LATER CHAPTERS. Thank you again and have a good day! JA NE! **___


	4. Laughter

_**Hey guys, I'm going to tell you that this chapter might be super short, so I'm giving you a heads up.**_

…_**.**_

Days Go On and On

Laughter

…..

"Man, was that mission tough!" Lucy complained as she stretched her arms in the air.

"No kidding. I didn't think it was going to be that hard. But who cares we got cash!" Natsu yelled high fiving Lucy, who cries out in pain. Natsu noticed and worry covered his face. "S-Sorry Lucy, I forgot you got hurt! Are you okay?" Natsu said freaking out. Lucy recovered from the pain and gave Natsu a weak smile. Natsu gasped at how pale she looks. She must have lost a lot of blood.

"Natsu, I'm fine, I promise." Natsu looks at her.

"You sure? I mean, I could carry you if you want."

"Because my arm is injured? No thank you." She said, turning her gaze to the floor and started to walk forward, leaving him behind. To be honest, she wants Natsu to carry her, but she's not hurt enough to do that. It was just a deep cut on her arm; it was nothing she hasn't handed before. Natsu watched her walk away, worried for his friend. He rubbed his neck, trying to think about how to cover that cut. He then saw his scarf. The scarf that Igneel gave me, maybe I could cover it with this. I can always wash it later.

"Hey Lucy, wait up!" he called. Right when he said that, Lucy started to fall forward. Natsu gasped and started to run towards her, catching her before she hits the ground. She was kind of cold and she was shivering.

"Lucy, hold on, you'll be okay!" He then looks around him. They were in the East Forest, so they are a little far from Fairy Tail. Natsu started to hear water, and smiled brightly. "A river, alright! Hold on Lucy."

Natsu stood up and started running towards the river, when he saw water, he smiled big!

"Awesome, I found it!" He slowed down and leaned Lucy gently on a tree. She stirred and opened her eyes. She sees Natsu, taking off his scarf. She gasped.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" He ignored her and walked to the river, dipping the end of it into the river and walked back. He looks at Lucy and grabbed her arm, gently.

"This might hurt a little." She nodded as he dabbed the end of his scarf on her wound. Agonizing pain shot up from Lucy's arm, causing her to scream out. There was an echo as Natsu winces at the scream. He hates seeing his friends hurt, especially if it's Lucy. She was his best friend and he cared deeply for her. After Lucy's screams died down, Natsu pulled away.

"It's pretty deep. When we get to Fairy Tail, we need to stitch it up." Lucy's eyes widen as she pulls away from Natsu, causing him to flinch.

"Heck No! I'm not having a needle poking in me multiply times!" Natsu looks at her as he cleans the end of his scarf and dries it with his fire.

"What's wrong with needles?"

"What's wrong with them?!" She repeated, frowned as she watches Natsu dry his scarf. "Well, first off mister, they hurt like crap and I don't plan on getting stitches."

"They don't hurt that bad, Lucy. They are like a pinch." Then he smirks as an idea came into his head. "Wait a second, are you scared of needles?" Lucy blushed as she looked at the ground, fuming.

"Yeah, so what of it?" She mummers as Natsu walks back her and got back on his knees, grabbing Lucy's again gently again. He smiled.

"I could be in the room with you. You could hold my hand and everything." Lucy looks at him in shock.

"You would do that for me?" she asks as she sees him wrapping her injured arm with his scarf. He grinned big, closing his eyes in the process.

"Well, yeah. We're friends right? That's what friends are for. And I care about you too Lucy. I'm even letting you use my scarf, so be happy." He said as he ties the two ends together to keep them tight. Lucy looks at him with wide eyes and before she knows it, she's laughing.

Natsu's heart flutters as he looks at the laughing Lucy in shock. Has her laugh always sounded like bells? It was super cute. Natsu couldn't help but grab her and hug her tightly.

"Aww, you're laugh is so cute!" He yells as Lucy flinches. Her face flushes as she started pushing him away. Or tries to.

"Natsu! Get away you perv!"

"No, you're so cute!"

"Natsu!"


	5. Listening

_**Hello my fellow NaLu lovers! I bring your another story! Man I've been on a roll with this story! And I have so many views and I already posted it up two days ago! THANK YOU! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! **_

_** Now before I start my story, I would like to ask for some more ideas for this story. If you have any ideas, please PM me and tell me what you want. And as you can see, I'm kind of running out of ideas here so I want to see what you guys think. And if they have anything about the episodes past 95, I can't do because I haven't gotten that far in the show. Yes I know, way behind, but who cares I love it: 3 thank you again and now let's start the story! **_

_** OH AND I FORGOT! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE GORY! WELL NOT GORY BUT GHAPHIC! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, because if I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together!**_

…_**.**_

Days Go On and On

Listening

…..

_ The air was scented with a strong smell of blood as the sound of a sword crashes by the feet of the girl. The girl's eyes were wide open, with fear and horror in them as she stares into the scene of bodies. All over the floor, blood covered the red carpets and was splashed on the pillars. There was no life or moving in the hall. The girl felt her heart stop as she looks down at her hands. They were coated with blood. The girl shook her head._

"_**No, no it can't be."**__ She walks around the guild looking for a sign of life. __**"Hello! Please some one answer me!"**__ She looks at the ground as she her eyes widen. Her eyesight caught the color of pink in the distance. She runs up to the figure and tears rushed to her eyes….. _

_ The figure has long jarred cuts up and down his chest, seeping blood as his arm was cut off and was lying a good distance away. His eyes were open and were dull. The eyes she loved to look into. His lips were pale and had blood tickling his way down his mouth. The lips she never got to touch and his scarf was coated with blood, from where his throat was slit. She fell to her knees, not caring about the blood that drenches her knees as she grabs the boy and sobs._

"_**W-why?"**__ are whisper was heard as the girl looked down at the boy. He gurgles blood as he tries to talk. __**"Why Lucy…I thought….we were….your friends." **__The girl's eyes widen at the voice….. _

…

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she shot up in bed. Her breaths were uneven and tears were gathering in her eyes. She felt a hand grab her arm and she gasps.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Are you okay?" A voice called out, as she screams even more and pushes him away.

"No, get away from me! I'll hurt you!" She screams as Natsu looks at her with a worried look. He sees her shaking from her part of the bed and it hurts him.

"Lucy, did you have a nightmare?" Lucy out a sob as she nodded her head. Natsu frowned and opened his arms. Lucy looks stares and starts crying, jumping into his arms.

"Oh, Natsu it was terrible. I-I killed Fairy Tail!" She yelled as she breaks into more sobbing. Natsu tighten his grip on her. He really doesn't know what to say about this. He hasn't had a dream like this at all. He couldn't imagine having that kind of dream.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy pulled away and shook her head.

"I really don't want to. I don't want to remember it." Natsu understood and started to lay down back on the bed, his arms open to hold his best friend. Lucy lay in his arms and felt him in close her in his arms. She signed and spoke.

"It was about me. I was at the guild hall, blood everywhere. On the floors, the pillars, even on the ceiling. I had blood on my hands and on my clothes, and air smelled strongly of it. I looked at the ground and…." She stops as she let out a sob, remembering the horrifying dream. Natsu noticed and hold her tighter.

"You don't have to tell me. You could stop if you want."

"No! I could tell you. I think it's best to just let it out."

"Then I'm listening." She nodded, smiling a little that her friend was going to listen to her. She continued.

"On the grounds were the bodies of the guild mates. Erza, Gray, Levy, even Happy. I couldn't take it as the sword I was holding crashes to the floor. I…was scared at what I've done. They all had long cut marks that were deep and…I looked around more, and I saw you….." She takes a deep breath. "You were on the end of life but you were still alive. You had your arm off and I had slit your throat, so your scarf was a deep red…." She starts crying again as Natsu held her. He hates seeing her like this, and he couldn't do anything about it. It hurts him.

"You asked me why I did it, and that you though that we were my friends….I couldn't answer that! I didn't even know I did this! I just yelled your name and woke up!" She pressed her face into his chest and cried.

"Lucy, you can never hurt us, you know that right?" Natsu said as he felt her nod her head, and spoke.

"I know, but it's scary that I had a dream like that."

"I bet it does, but it's just your head creating pictures and story lines that they couldn't express themselves. Maybe….whatever your novel is about…maybe you could use it in it. Some dreams can become the most horrific or the most beautiful novels ever." Natsu said, smiling down at Lucy.

Lucy looks up at him in shock. Yes, he might be dense and an idiot at times, but at most times, he knows actually what to say when it comes to the right time. Lucy smiled brightly and let out a laugh for the first time that day.

"Natsu, you're right! Maybe I could use it! Thank you!" Natsu smiled as he kissed her forehead. Lucy's eyes widen as her cheeks turned to a rosy color. Natsu noticed and smiled.

"Lucy, did I ever tell you that you look cute when you blush." He grinned bigger as Lucy's frowned.

"Natsu, we're not having this conversation again! Goodnight!" She threw the covers and hid under them, hiding her red face. Natsu pouted.

"Aw, Lucy, you're no fun at time!" He said as he turned and lay on the bed pulling Lucy back in his embrace. Lucy felt him turn and she smiled, feeling him pull her closer to his chest.

"Hey Natsu…"

"Hmm?" She smiled and turned to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you for listening!" Natsu smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"No problem Luce."

….

_** I'm so happy on how many favorites and followers I have on this story! Thank you to:**_

_**AbsolutelyAwkward and FangirlFledgling my newest followers. Thank you again and I'll have most posted soon! **_

_**ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME OR PUT THEM ON THE COMMENTS! THANK YOU**_


	6. Pauses

___**Hey guys, welcome back! I'm super glad that you guys like it. I really thought that I was a failure with this T.T but you have proved me wrong. Now let's continue!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail sadly. But it's really good so I'm not complaining **___

_** ur little sis: This is my first Fairy Tail story. I've only done Dragon Ball Z and the Legend of Zelda so far, but thank you so much about the comment. I'll look forward to it! Thanks little sis! **___

…

Days Go On and On

Pauses

…

Lucy's POV

Today couldn't have been better! Natsu asked me to go to the amusement park with! He was talking about how Gray and Erza handed them to him one day.

Flashback

"_Natsu, come here!_" _Erza's voice roared in the guild hall. The salamander cringes at the sound of her voice as she towers over him, fear making his body shake._

"_Y-Yes ma'am?" He gulps as Erza looks at him and gives him a gentle smile. He's going to do this whether he likes it or not. Natsu looks up at Erza, to see that Gray was standing behind her, a smirk on his face. Fear left him, replace him with curiosity._

"_What's going on?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't like where this is going, so he's going to be cautious. Erza, with the smile still on her face, held two tickets to Akane Resort. Natsu raised an eyebrow again. Erza frowned and grabbed his hand, placing them into his hand. "We want you to have these tickets and we want you to ask Lucy to go with you." Natsu's eyes widen as his face turns beet red._

"_W-what?! Like- Like a date!?" Natsu yelled as Gray walked around with that smirk still on his face._

"_Of course Natsu! We know you have feelings for Lucy, so we thought that maybe a day off of all the missions might just bring you guys closer!" Gray smiled down at the Dragon Slayer who looks at the tickets. Gray wrapped his arm across Natsu's shoulders. "Hey don't chicken out, Dragon Breath. We will ask Lucy if he took you or not, so there's no way of getting out of it." Natsu glared at him and let out a deep sigh, turning his head the other way._

"_Fine, what day is it?" _

"_It's tomorrow." Erza replied. Natsu's eyes burg out of its sockets._

"_TO-TOMORROW?! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO GATHER UP THE COURAGE TO ASK HER!" Erza and Gray laughed at the blushing Dragon Slayer. _

"_Natsu needs courage to ask a girl out? What happened to the brave Natsu, Dragon Breath?" Natsu glared at Gray._

"_Watch it, Popsicle!" He yelled as he got up and started to walk away. "Fine, I'll do it. Not for you guys…" He said as he turned to look back at his friends and gave them a smile. "But for Lucy." And with that he walks out of the guild._

_ Erza and Gray shared a look and smiled at each other. That was the Natsu they know."_

End of Flashback

Still he wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, but I'm at the point where I honestly don't care. I needed this break from all the missions that Team Natsu has been doing. Going to an amusement park is the perfect cure of burden and stress.

"Hey, Natsu, come to think of it, why did you ask me to go with you? You could have gong with Happy." I said, stroking his salmon color hair, trying to calm him down from his motion sickness. Natsu turned around on my lap to where he was now looking at me. His face was a little pale, but it wasn't green, which means he's doing better than usual. I think me soothing him is really helping. He looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"I thought that maybe we could go together. We're always with Happy. I think the two of us would be better." He gave me a weak smile and I felt my cheeks burn from his words. So maybe…Maybe this could be a date.

But, Natsu isn't the type of person who would do this. He's not the lovey dovey person. Sure he cares deeply for his friends and would sacrifice his life for us, but to ask a girl out isn't in his nature. I frowned as I realized something. It made my heart hurt a little when the thought came into my head. Maybe Gray and Erza force him to do this. There would be no way that Natsu would do this on his own free will. Natsu must have seen the look on my face, because he gave me a little tug on my shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with his onyx eyes. I gave him a weak smile. I didn't want him to worry about me.

"Everything is fine. I was just thinking that's all." I reassure him.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, making me frown angrily.

"You sure are nosy aren't you?" I asked, frowning down at him. He just looks up at me and gave his famous grin.

"Well, sure. It's in my nature!" I couldn't help but smile at his comment as I giggled.

"Yeah, it sure!" I smiled as the intercom came on.

"_We are approaching Akane Resort. Hope you have a good trip and day and thank you for riding us today" _I smiled as I look down at the Dragon Slayer on my lap.

"You hear that Natsu. We're almost there!" I exclaimed. I couldn't hold my excitement any more. It was just too much for me to hold in now. Natsu just groaned and turned to lie on his side.

"It's about time," he mummers. As soon as he said that, the train stopped and Natsu jumped up from his spot on my lap. "Finally, I feel so much better now. Come on Lucy, let's not way a signal second!" And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me only the way.

We walked into the entrance and I smiled. I can't believe this is happening! My first date with Natsu and its here! I was in the mood that I didn't notice that Natsu grabbed my wrist and was pulling me along. It was amazing, inside. Roller coasters and mini games were scatter around and there were food stands all over the place. I already knew the first place we are going to go to.

"Hey, Lucy, what rides do you to ride first?" I heard Natsu and I let out a gasp as I looked at him. Did he ask me first? He's not running towards the food stand? I mean its right there! I gave him a confused look and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Natsu are you sick or something," I asked as he face turned bright red as he frowned. "And what about your motion sickness? You'll get sick on the rides." Natsu shook his head and held up a bottle of pills, smiling.

"Don't worry about me! Wendy gave me some of her Sky Dragon Slayer motion sickness magic in pills." I looked at him.

"Then, why didn't you use one on the train?" Natsu smiled, giving me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. It made my heart flutter in my chest. That was when he replied.

"I wanted to save them for the rides with you. I only have 10 and they only last for an hour. When would mean, I could possibly ride 2 rides for each pill, depending on the lines." I grinned and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Natsu!" I said as he returned the hug. We stayed like that for a while before he pulled away and smiled, grabbing my hand.

"Welcome, now let's go on some rides!" He yelled, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah!" I yelled with him, doing the same thing that he did.

The rest of the day was just the greatest. I had the best time and Natsu is the sweetest. He won some games for me, and I got to keep the stuffed animals. One was a cute little red Dragon that he won for me at a shooting game. He knocked all the bottles down in one shot, but you know its Natsu. He doesn't stop until he wins.

"Congrats young man! You get to choose anything in the booth." The man said, proudly. Natsu turned to me and grinned.

"Choose one Luce!" He said as I blushed lightly. He's been calling me that name a lot lately. I place a hand on my chin to think about what I want. Then in the corner of my eye, I saw a dragon.

"I want the red dragon!" I said as the man turned his head and smiled. He grabbed it and handed it to me. I gave him thanks and turned to Natsu, holding the dragon. "Look Natsu, I got a dragon." I smiled as Natsu smiled back.

"That's a good choice. What are you going to name him?" He asked and I gave him a big smile. I looked at the dragon. It was red just like Natsu and from what I heard; his father was the same color as this dragon.

"I'm going to name him Igneel." I heard Natsu gasp beside me as I looked at him, with a smile. "That's so when you come over to my house, we can both sleep with him. I know it's kind of stupid, but naming something of your close family member, you can have something that would think of them." I looked at Natsu as he looked at me with tear up eyes. I frowned, as I placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry Natsu; I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…" I was cut off as Natsu pulled me into a hug. One of his hands was on my waist and the other was combing my hair.

"No, I think it's the best name ever." I gasped as he pulled away from me and gave me a smile. "I love it!" He smiled as I smiled back.

The day was coming to an end and the fireworks were just beautiful. I held Igneel in one arm as my hand was intertwined with Natsu's, while his arm held a dog that he named Layla, based off of my mother. We sat in the grass; my head leaning on Natsu's shoulder as his is on my head. We watched the fireworks and I just thought about how much I wanted to just to push the pause button. To pause this moment that I know will never be like this ever again. I sighed, pushing my head deeper into Natsu's shoulder. I felt Natsu turn to look at me, as I did the same to him.

"Hey Lucy….can I ask you something?" He said as his cheeks painted themselves with pink.

"What is it?"

"I had fun today. It felt nice to ride the rides without getting sick." He smiled as I smiled back.

"I'm glad you did! I had fun today too. Thank you for taking me out!" I said as I felt him lean closer to me. My heart jumped as my face burned.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?!" I cried out as he whispered my name, right before his lips was pressed on mine. My heart leaped even more, about to burst in my chest as I take in the site before me. Natsu's lips were on mine! He was kissing me! And to be honest, they felt amazing. I closed my eyes as I kissed back. I didn't know what this meant, but I really want this moment to last.

Where's that pause button when you need it?

…

_**YEA! THEY KISS! HA, I just thought it would be the best time to have them kiss. I mean come on they were having the moment! Anyway, I don't know if I should have them dating or just continue what I've been doing. What do you guys think?**_


	7. Confused and Confessions

Days Go On and On

Confusion and Confession

_**A/N: This is after the chapter **__**Pauses**__**. Just so you know. **_

…..

"That was some quest, wasn't it?" Erza asked, walking with her team back to Fairy Tail. He guild mates groaned in response.

"Why is it that every time we choose something that sounds easy, becomes super hard?" Lucy complained as she looks at her leg. She has somehow hurt it on the mission, but hasn't told anyone. Sure it hurts like heck, but she can't make them worry about her anymore than they already have. Gray looked at her and gave her a smirk.

"Well, if they were easy, then there would be no fun. Dragon Breath over there would be bored out of his mind." Lucy let out a giggle as Natsu glared at Gray, but didn't say anything. Erza grew a smile.

"Yeah that would be true. This mission was interesting. No one got hurt right?" Lucy cringed at the sentence, and gave Erza a fake smile.

"Nope, I'm not hurt. I'm fine." She lied as everyone else said that they were okay.

The mission was easy, but had a little turn of events during it. They had to bring down a bunch of wizards who were attacking a village. Apparently, they were part of a little ground of the dark guilds and that threw everyone off. They got their money of 100,000 jewels, but that wasn't enough for Lucy to pay her rent this month. She sighed, thinking on why her house has to 70,000 jewels a month. Natsu looked at her and frowned, knowing what she was thinking.

"Sorry that we couldn't you enough for your rent this time, Lucy." Natsu said making Lucy look at him.

"N-no it's fine. I don't care really; I still have money left over. I've been saving up. There's no need to apologize." She smiled and he blinked at the smile and turned to look away, his face red. Lucy watched and blushed too.

She totally forgot that kiss they shared at the amusement park. Afterwards, they didn't talk. They didn't need too. But something was still bothering them. What are they now? They aren't just partners anymore, but they're not best friends anymore either. What are they?

**What are we now?**

"Hey, Lucy, Natsu, has something happen between you guys last week? You haven't talked to each other that much like usually." Gray said as the two wizards looked at him and glared.

"Nothing happened between us!" They yelled in unison. They then turned around and looked at each other. They looked into each other eyes, getting pulled in, but when they realized that they were staring, they gasped and looked the other way, blush on their face. Gray and Erza looked at each other.

"Um, now that we are back in Magnolia, I'm going back to my house. Bye!" Lucy said, as she started to run, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg. Erza and Gray saw her and called out to her.

"Lucy! Wait!" Erza called as Gray glanced at Natsu and grabbed his shirt.

"Okay, Flame Breath, something totally happened at the amusement park. What did you do?" Gray growled. Natsu looked up at him, but then back on the ground, a sad look on his face.

"I don't know…" He whispers.

Lucy ran as fast as he can. She needed to get away from him. From the aura that makes her feel protected, from his touches that gives her butterflies in her stomach, from his eyes that holds a emotion that she can't explain. She can't look into his eyes anymore. Not the way that she used to. Not after what happened between them that night. That day of fun and the night of just happiness that he kissed her. She stopped and turned to an alleyway. She then pressed her back on the way and sank down pulling her knees to her chest. She felt tears in her eyes as she wiped them away. **Why are you crying Lucy? You shouldn't. You should be happy….but I'm not. I'm….kind of upset….not at Natsu….but myself.**

Lucy couldn't hold it in and broke down crying in her knees. She doesn't like this feeling! She hates it. She can't even look at her best friend with the same look anymore. He was her first friend here and now she has feelings for him. She looked at the sky, seeing the sun start to, giving it a pink color….which just make her think of a certain pink hair guild mate of hers.

"Natsu…." She whispers and as she got up and looked at the sky. She wants to make up with him. She wants to know that they could still be friends. She started to run, feeling her leg shoot up pain. But she doesn't care. She wants to see him. She wants to see Natsu.

Natsu walked to his house, with Happy flying beside that.

"Hey, Natsu what was that all about? With Lucy, I mean." Natsu stopped at his door and frowned at the sound of her name. He clenched his fists.

"It's nothing….I…. huh?" He started as he opened his door, only to see someone standing in the middle of the room. Natsu blinked his eyes as he felt them widen in the process. Standing in his room, which he could barely see as the sun was setting behind him. A breeze brushed past him and into the room. A flick of blonde hair caught his eyes and a familiar smell caught is nose. It was sweet and made his heart rush. He knows this smell. It belonged to…

"Natsu…"A voice called out, making Natsu jump, his heart pumping faster. The figure started to turn around and then he sees big brown eyes.

"L-Lucy…" He said as he tried to find the light switch, not taking his eyes off of the girl. He could feel himself shake as he found the light switch with the ends of his fingers and turned them on. When the light came on, his eyes widen more, seeing that her eyes were rimmed with red. Has she been crying? "Lucy, are you-"

"Stop, please…" her voice cried out. He stopped at he saw her grab her arm and starts to rub it. "I want to talk to you, in private, because Happy doesn't need to know about it." She asked nicely. Happy looked at Lucy then at Natsu.

"I'll be at the guild till it closes. Take as much time as you need." Happy said. He knew something was going on between the two, and with them both coming to talk, he thinks it best to leave them alone. He sees Natsu give him a nervous smile.

"Thanks little buddy." Happy started to fly away when a whisper caught his ears. "Wish me luck." He heard it faintly as the door closed behind him. Happy sighed, worry starting to take him. What is so private that Happy couldn't hear about it? He shook his head and flew away.

Natsu stared at Lucy, who stared back at him. She then gasped and looked down at the ground. His heart broke. He knows that she was crying, probably about him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground, his hands formed in fists.

"I'm sorry…" He started, causing Lucy to look up at him. "If it's about the kiss…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that! I don't know what has gotten over me. It's just that…"He stopped as he took a deep breath. He might as well tell her now since he's has the courage to. He took a deep breath, and then moved his head to look at Lucy. "Lucy…" He started walking closer to her. Lucy stayed where she was, watching and listening to what he has to say. "I may be dense or stupid or all that other stuff that you might think I am…but I know my feelings!" Lucy gasped as he stopped in front of her. He slightly grabbed her hand, and started stroking it with his thumb. "I know that I had this feeling since I've meet you. I had this weird feeling that I can't explain. But as soon as I got to know you, the feeling drew deeper. I then found out what it was." He stopped, taking a deep breath, and turn his gaze to the floor, his cheeks red. "The reason why I kissed you was because…..was because….." He clenched his teeth and turned to Lucy. "It's because I love you Lucy! I love you and I have for a while!"

Lucy's eyes widen, her cheeks painted with red. Did she just hear him say….the words that she never thought would leave his mouth? Tears started to form in her eyes. She couldn't stop them now. She just let them fall. Natsu saw this and flinches at the sight of her crying. He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just trying to tell her his feelings. That's all.

"Lucy, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"I love you too." She whispered. Natsu heard her but he didn't know what to say.

"W-wha?" He said dumbfounded. Lucy smiled at the ground, and then turned to look at Natsu, a smile that just made her more beautiful than ever.

"I love you too Natsu." She giggled at the look of his face. She smiled and leaned in to place a kiss on the end of his jaw. Natsu felt the breath be taken from him as he looked at Lucy. She smiled lovely at him.

"I loved you since I meet you too. I thought you were weird at first and a pig, and a man with no manners and"

"Okay, can we please stop naming all my bad points and continued what you were saying." Natsu frowned as Lucy giggled.

"Well that's what I thought, but then after I joined Fairy Tail, and got to know you, I realized that you were a good person. You made me smile and laugh and you protected me and I grew to love you. I mean you mean me feel like I'm a part of Fairy Tail and I love you for that."

"Does that mean that we're….you know….boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Natsu asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucy giggled. He is so cute and innocent.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend now." She responded. Natsu felt a weight left from his shoulders as he leaned in and placed his lips on Lucy's. Lucy instantly fell into the kiss and started to kiss back. She felt Natsu's hands grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. She felt a tear escape her eye, but it wasn't from sadness. It was from happiness.

After a while, they pulled away and smiled down at each other.

"How are we going to tell the guild this?" Natsu frowned as he placed a hand on his forehand.

"God, I'm not going to hear the end of this." Lucy just smiled and grabbed his hand and made them sit on the bed.

"Don't worry about it Natsu." She said as she ran her hands on Natsu's chest. Natsu didn't feel any nervous at this. It just made him smirk. "You're cute Lucy." He smirked and placed his lips on hers again. He placed her on his lap and continued to kiss, not knowing the audience they had from outside the house.

Erza, Gray and Happy just high fived each other and Happy just smiled brightly.

"They're in Loooovvvve!"

…

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! I'll have more updated tomorrow maybe. Have a goodnight!**_


	8. Difference

Days Go On and On

Difference

….

Lucy's POV

How did I end up here? In this guild of really strong wizards that I have no chance of winning to if we were called to have a battle. I know Natsu brought me to Fairy Tail on our first meaning, but I have no chance. I show have been kicked out a long time ago after what happened with the Phantom Lord. I caused so much pain and suffering from my friends because I wasn't strong enough to. I have to have other people to fight for me. I don't know anything about head on combat. Unlike my friends here in Fairy Tail.

Erza Scarlet, she is one of the most beautiful girls out of the guild along with Mirajane and now Lisanna. She could use Re-Equip magic that helps her fight her battles. She could change her armor to fight the opponent she is fighting and could also change her weapons along with her outfits. Her favorite is the Queen of Fairies outfit, and her attack is Heaven's Wheel. I could never be able to beat her in a battle.

Gray Fullbuster is a user of Ice Make magic. It helps him fight is battle and could help make things out of the ice. Back in Edolas, he remade the key that was going to be use to release the Dragon Chain Cannon. And During the Oracion Seis, he used an attack called Ice Make Cannon, to destroy the crystals to stop Nirvana to attack Cait Shelter.

And then we have Natsu, the amazing Fire Dragon Slayer. He's probably one of Fairy Tail's strongest members now. He relies on his heart to tell him what to do. He never gives up on nothing and would protect his friends with his life. How I know, because I was one of those friends. His Dragon slayer magic helps him fight in combat and he could eat fire, but not his own. His favorite move was always Fire Dragon Iron Fist. I could never be able to beat him let alone live after a fight like that.

Who am I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a celestial wizard. That means I could call spirits from the Spirit World, to fight along with me. But they do everything for me. All I do is sit back and watch them fight. I am weak and so different from my friends and guild mates. I'm just….not suppose to be here.

I was sitting at the bar, my head facing the table. I felt the tears come as I thought of the weakness that I have. I'm weak….I'm weak. A sob escapes my mouth. I think Mira heard it because she came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, are you ok?" I shook her hand off of my shoulder and ran out the guild hall, tears running off my face. I heard someone call me name, but I didn't stop. I continued to run, away from all the pain that I have caused everyone, because I'm weak. That was until I felt someone grab my hand and pulled. I felt strong arms wrap around me as I just like them. I cried and sobbed into the unknown source of warmth. Automatically, I know who it was, just by the warmth they gave away.

"Natsu…Why are you here?" I asked, not moving a muscle. I can't bring myself to. I felt the arms tighten and breathing on my neck.

"What's wrong?" I hear his voice, the voice that always gives me hope. I felt myself turn around, to face a handsome salmon colored boy, who makes me be filled with warmth. I felt Natsu move his thumb over my cheeks, trying to wipe my tears away. I frowned and started crying.

"Why am I so weak Natsu?!" I yelled, turning to look at him. "Why am I so different then everyone else!?" I placed my face in my hands, covering my horrible face from Natsu. I don't want him to see it. I don't want him to see me.

Natsu's POV

Lucy placed her face on her hands, not wanting to see her like this. I don't know what made her think like this, but it was getting on my nerves already. I grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them down. When she still doesn't look at me, I moved my hands to her chin and forced her head to look at me. Her eyes were rimmed with red from her tears and her cheeks were flushed. I sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"What made you think that you were Lucy?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. She sniffed and frowned at me.

"I was just thinking about all the troubles I caused when I entered Fairy Tail. Everything with Phantom Lord and Nirvana, I'm just bringing people pain and holding them back." I frowned at what she said. I grabbed her hand and kiss it, earning a gasp to escape her lips. I smiled as I remembered something my father had to me a while back, before he left.

"You know, I was just like you Lucy, once before." I started, still holding her as she looks at me, listening to what I have to say. "When Igneel found me, I was weak, and didn't know what to do about it. Igneel always told me that practice makes prefect, and that I need to have a reason to fight. Having a reason is the key. Like all the times that I've fought for Fairy Tail, I thought about all my friends that were there in the guild with me, and I knew that they were the reason I fight as hard as I do. Friends and Family is the key to make a good wizard and warrior." I look at Lucy and gave her a smile. "And during Phantom Lord, my key was you Lucy." Lucy blushed as I continued. "I knew that they wanted to take you and everyone in the guild knew it too. That's why we fought so hard. I weren't going to give you up to protect the guild. They have to get though us first. And when we said that, we realized that you were our friend and family. And Fairy Tail always protects their family. " Lucy smiled a little and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, always!" She said as I smiled down at her.

"And you've gotten stronger; you can summon more than one celestial spirit now. You continued on no matter what and that what makes you a great wizard." Lucy eyes widen and started to tear up. She then ran into my arms, hugging me and sobbing,

"I don't know what I'll do without you! Fairy Tail is my home and it will always be!" I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around her.

"That's my Lucy."

….

_**This was kind of like a Friendship chapter. Anyway thank you following me and reviewing. I really look forward to those when I wake up in the morning! Have a good day! Ja Ne!**_


	9. Brave Part 1

_**Hey, I'm going to tell you guys now that this chapter will be probably broken in a couple parts which mean an actual story this time. And I'm going to warn you that I suck at trying to describe fighting scenes, so they might suck really badly. But I hope you enjoy and if there is any problems, just PM me and I'll fix them. Enjoy **___

Days Go On and On

Brave Part 1

….

The guild was as active and was having one of those days again where the entire guild was in a fight because two dim wards got in an argument again. Lucy sighed as she looks at Mira.

"Well we know we can always count on those two to start a war, can't we?" Mira giggled at Lucy's comment and hands her a strawberry smoothie, Lucy's favorite.

"Yes you can! And it's nice to know that everyone is finally healing." Lucy smiled a little.

"Well, I'm still healing. Too much stuff happened after Tenrou Island. Stuff that I didn't want to come home to." Lucy felt her eyes start to water a little, but she blinks them away. Mira smiled sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine. Fairy Tail is here for you." She gave a smile as Lucy smiled back. After that smile, she sees Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy start walking up towards her. She guessed the fight was over finally, after 2 hours of it.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted, waving to her. Lucy smiled back and waved back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted back as Erza handed her a quest.

"We choose a quest that has a lot of cash that could help you pay your rent this year." Lucy blinked and grabbed the paper, reading it.

"Capture 3 small dark guilds and bring them to the Capital?" Lucy's gasped at the sound of the city. Natsu saw something flicker through Lucy's eyes, but ignored it. "Reward is 500,000 jewels and 3 Sliver keys! Wow that's a lot!" Lucy said as she looked closer at the bottom of the paper.

"There is something else written here." Erza, Gray, and Natsu gave her a look and crowded around her.

"What does it say?" Erza asked, not knowing that there was any more to it.

"If you happen to know a celestial wizard by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, bring her to us immediately." Lucy's eyes widen as everyone gasped.

"What do they want with Lucy?" Natsu asked, growling as he grabbed the paper, looking to see if there any more about why they her. Lucy sat there for a little bit, before she grabbed her whip off the counter, causing her team to look at her.

"Lucy where are you going?" Gray asked she turned around to face them.

"We can't leave them hanging. If they want me, then I'm going to find out why! Are you guys coming with me?" The team looked at each other and smiled.

"YEAH!" They yelled as they ran out of the guild hall.

On the Train

Lucy looks out the window, a sad look on her face. **Well, this is it. I'm going back home.**

"Hey, Lucy, can I ask you something?" Erza asked, cutting through Lucy's daydream. She looks at Erza, while rubbing Natsu's head, trying to make him feel better with his motion sickness.

"Yeah," She asked. Erza gave an uncomfortable look, knowing that she might be right about this but she wanted to ask anyway. Maybe she could figure out why the request wants her so badly.

"Is the Capital your birthplace?" She asked cautiously. Gray looked at her then to Lucy, wondering what's going on. Lucy's eyes narrowed in sadness and she gave a weak smile.

"Yeah….that was I was born and raised by my father."

"Then you're very well known there huh, since you came from a rich family…and what happened last week…." Gray added, trying not to remember a bad memory of Lucy's. Lucy nodded her head.

"I don't know why, but I think this has something to do with my father. He was in some much depressed after mother died, that he did crazy things."

"Like what he did with the Phantom Lord?" Natsu asked looking at her from her lap. Lucy looks down and nodded, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, and I see you're better now." Natsu let out a grumble before turning to his side, his face looking at Lucy's stomach. He blushed lightly when he felt Lucy's fingers in his hair again, but instantly fell into it, because it was helping with his motion sickness. At some point he fell asleep, forgetting his motion sickness. Lucy sighed as she looks at her teammates.

"If it's anything like Phantom Lord, then I'm going to help as much as I can!" He pumped her fists and Erza and Gray smiled. Lucy looks back at the window, sadness taking over her. **I hope it isn't like that**.

After a while the train came to a stop. Erza looks up and saw a big city outside the window. She looks at her team to see them asleep. Gray has his hand on the window and was snoring loudly. Lucy was sleeping on Natsu's shoulder as his head was on top of Lucy's. Happy was between their little gap, sleeping. Erza smiled lightly to see that Natsu was better than ever. She doesn't know why, but Lucy has the magic touch on his motion sickness. Erza got up and started to grabbed the bags and throw them at the boys.

"Wake up!" She yelled, as the bags made in contact with the bodies of the boys. The boys gave an ouff sound before being fully awake.

"What the heck Erza!?" The boys yelled as Erza smirked at them.

"We are here, unless you guys want another ride be my guest. Natsu's face turned green, just thinking about it as he turns to see that Lucy was on his shoulder. He stared for a while and then a small smile came to his face as he tapped her cheek.

"Hey, Lucy, it's time to wake up." Lucy's eyes opened as she looks around, trying to find out what's going on. After finding out that her head was on Natsu's shoulder, she blushed and pulled away. She looks outside and frowned.

"Well, we're here alright." She said as she grabbed her bag and started to walk away off the train. The team looked at her. For some reason she lets off a sad aura that just follows her everywhere. Natsu frowned.

"It must be hard to come home to a place with bad memories." Gray and Erza nodded their heads and they followed Lucy out the train.

As expected the Capital was crowed as usually. Lucy smells the air. So many memories came and hurt her hard in the face. She sighed and turned around to her teammates.

"Sorry, if I feel like a loner or depressed. I'm not, we are here on a mission, and if it's about my father, then I want to know what's up." She said with a smile, telling the Team that she's okay. The teammates smiled back.

Team Natsu walked until they found a hotel to book. They got two rooms and left their bags there. Then they started to walk to where the person who requested the mission to get more information.

"It should be right here." Erza said, staring at the forest. Natsu scratched his head, confused.

"Um, there's a problem. It's just forest." Lucy's eyebrows narrowed.

"I think I might know where they are taking us. Follow me!" and with that she started running. She heard the footsteps of her teammates as they followed her. She remembered a shortcut towards her manor that leads to the Capital City. She stopped as her old home stood, her eyes widen as her teammates let go gasps.

The manor was in complete ruins. It looked like it was burned down and crushed. Lucy stared at the manor. **Who did this? **Team Natsu started to walk around, taking in their surroundings. Everything was destroyed.

"Who could have down this?" Gray asked.

"Weee would haveeee!" A voice hissed as the team stopped in their tracks as Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her behind him.

"Who's there?" Erza yelled a weapon at hand. Gray took his shirt off and got in fighting stance. All of a sudden, a group of people appeared. They were wearing dark cloaks and had weird designs on their faces.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled, clenching his fists. The group smiled wicked smiles.

"We are one of the dark guilds, following in Phantom Lord's footsteps. We are known as the Angel's Depravity."

…..

_**To be honest, I'm a little ashamed of myself. I don't think that this was a good chapter at all. Please tell me what you guys think. Please! And yes the name sounds a little demonic but that's really what I think of the dark guilds. Just a bunch of demons. Gomen Gomen! *Bows* I couldn't come up with a name that sounded evil so I just used that. I'm trying better next time. I promise! **_


	10. Brave Part 2

Days Go On and On

Brave Part 2

….

"Angel's Depravity?" Lucy asked as she heard Natsu growl. The group leader gave a smirk.

"Yeah, that's right. We want Lucy, and you're going to hand her over."

"Over my dead body!" Natsu yelled as his fist was set to faces as he ran towards the leader. The leader smirks and dodges, and lands a hit on Natsu's face, making him fly back. Natsu yelled as his back made contract with wall. Lucy turns to Natsu and ran to him.

"Natsu!" She screamed as someone grabbed her waist. She looks up at Gray, who was holding her, a look of fear on his face.

"He used the same power as Natsu!" Lucy gasped and looked at the leader, his body in flames. He laughed.

"I'm Hikato, the leader and I use Dragon Slayer magic."

"I'm Lysine, and I use Ice Make magic." The girl smiled. Her hair was like a rainbow, changing different color and her eyes were red. The cloak on her head makes she smile more sinister. The big muscle dude with Black and Red hair was spiked up in a flame and he transforms into an outfit that looks like Erza's. But more like a male version.

"I'm Graven. (_**YES, my names suck….sorry**____**) **_And I use Re quip magic." Erza and Gray growled a little as Erza looks at the leader.

"How do you have our powers!?" she yelled. Hikato just smirked and raised his fired fists.

"Now, if we told you, then that would put the fun out of it wouldn't it?" he yelled, running towards Gray and Lucy. Lucy gasped as she felt Gray cover her with his body, waiting for an impact, but it never came. Lucy opened her eyes to see Natsu standing in front of them, blocking the attack with his arm. He grunted as he pushed away Hikato, punching in the face in return. He blasted his body to flames as he glares at Hikato.

"If you lay a hand on Lucy, I'll make sure that you never see the light of day!" Natsu growled as he charged to Hikato, who was preparing for battle.

Erza was dead on already fighting Graven, who was amazingly powerful to Erza. Erza grunted and transformed quickly into another armor and charge at him, who quickly did the same thing. Their swords clashed together over and over again. Erza gasped as she dodges the sword that her opponent formed in his left hand. She jumped back and slides a couple of feet before charging again.

Lucy and Gray ran around while Lysine was attacking with her ice make magic. Gray dodges them and fires them back at her, but she simply dodges, and then she disappeared. Gray stopped and looked around, Lucy still in his arms. He knew he had to keep her safe, because they were after her. Out of know where however, Lysine came and punched Gray, causing him to drop Lucy. Lucy yelled as Gray tried to gain his sight back.

Lucy landed on the floor and felt someone grab her. She screamed and turned her head to the floor, to see someone she hasn't seen before. His eyes were golden and his entire face was covered in a dirt like texture.

"I'veeee got you!" he yelled as he pulled Lucy into the ground. She screamed and held her hand out, trying to grab Gray.

"Gray!" She screamed as dirt started to get in her mouth. Gray turned his head to see Lucy, going through the ground.

"LUCY!" He called out, reaching out for her hand. Lysine saw this and smirked.

"Not so fast, Gray-sama!" She said as she formed ice on her knee and gutted him. Gray felt blood come out of mouth as he fell to the floor, clenching his gut.

Natsu was in the middle of the battle with Hikato, when suddenly, Hikato stopped and started laughing.

"For a group of Fairy Tail members, you guys are weak! We got our target. We can now precede our mission. Farewell, Dragon Slayer, if you want her back, come to the clock tower in the center of Capital City." And with that he disappeared. Natsu gawked for a moment until something popped in his head.

_If you want her back, come to the clock tower in the center of Capital City."_

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he turned back to Gray, who was on the floor, clenching his gut, giving out whimpers of pain. Erza noticed and ran to him.

"Gray! Are you alright? Where's Lucy?" Erza asked, worried about her team mate. Natsu came to join them, seeing Erza try to help Gray up. Gray looked at Natsu and frowned, guilt filled is stomach.

"I'm sorry….they got her…." He whispered as Natsu's eyes flashed.

"What!?" He yelled, grabbing Gray's hair and pulled him to his feet. "How did this happen?" He screamed as Gray frowned looking at the ground.

"Lysine kneed me and I got off ground. Lucy landed on the ground, not hurt at all. I was trying to keep the girl away from her, when all of a sudden, I heard her call me. I turned and she was sinking in the dirt." Gray explained as Natsu turned his head towards where Lucy was once sat.

"It was probably that weird looking creature thing that hissed at us when we encountered them." Erza stated as Natsu frowned and turn his head towards the clock tower.

"Well all we know is that she's in that tower, waiting for us." He turned to his team. "Let's go save Lucy!" They all agreed, running toward the clock tower, ready to save of very good friend of theirs.

Lucy woke up on a table. Her arms and feet were tried to the table and she had a helmet on her head. She blinked, trying to figure out where she was.

"Oh, I see you're awake." A voice that was thick of evil that marked her skin crawl called out to her. She turned her head to see Hikato, standing over her.

"What do you want from me!?" She yelled as Hikato smirked.

"I want your magic Lucy Heartfilia, to restore my master Boboman. And you have the greatest power for you are the daughter of Layla Heartfilia." He answered, his cloak never moving out of his face. Lucy gasped.

"How….how does you know my mother….?" She asked as she felt him chuckle.

"This body does. I have all his memories and let's say they are not too well either." Hikato said as he moved his hands to his clock hood and removed it. Lucy's eyes widen as she stares up at the person in front of her, tears started to stream down her face.

"….Dad…?"

…

_** Yea! A cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy and sorry my names are stupid and I have no idea what I'm doing to be honest. I just came up with a really idea for my newest Fairy Tail story Legend. It's going to be coming out soon but not tell after I'm done with this one! **_


	11. Brave Part 3

_** Hey guys. I just want to let you guys know that I have uploaded a new Fairy Tail story called Legend. If you want, could you check it out for me? It's new and I really want to know how I did on it. Thank you and hope you enjoy this story!**_

…_**.**_

Days Go On and On

Brave Part 3

….

"D-Dad?" Lucy asked as tears ran down her face. Standing in front of her was her dad, who died not too long ago! What was he doing here? Hikato just laughed and placed a hand on his hip.

"Well, I'm not exactly your father. I just used his body. I didn't to hide my real form in something." Lucy gasped. Her body shook she clenched her teeth.

"HOW DARE YOU!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MY FATHER!?" She screamed as Hikato smirked and did a motion with his fingers. All of a sudden a blinding light came over Lucy and she felt electrical currents going painful through her. She screamed, arching her back in pain.  
Hikato laughed and smiled an evil smile.

"Yes, you are stronger than I thought. You might have the power to restore my master!" He then laughed and left Lucy screaming in agony, feeling her magic being pulled out of her body.

…

Natsu and the team found the clock tower and were now climbing it. All of a sudden they heard a blood curling scream from the top of the tower. Natsu's eyes widen as he started to run forward, faster than he has ever done. The screams didn't stop as him and the team ran up the stairs. Then they stopped suddenly.

"Who's there?" Natsu yelled at the shadowed figure that blocked his way. "I don't have time to waste my breath on you. MOVE IT!" The figure laughed and it sounded like a girl. Lysine.

"And, I'm not going to let you pass. We can't let you mess up our little….project." She grinned wickedly. Natsu frowned and ran towards her and was about to throw a punch until, he dodges an ice attack from Gray. Natsu turned and growled at Gray!  
"What the heck Gray?" Natsu yelled as Gray gave him an 'are you an idiot' looking.

"Go Natsu and Erza! I'll keep her company! Go save Lucy!" He yelled as he threw an ice attack at Lysine, who dodge it and smirked.

"So we are going to have this fight again Gray-sama?" She smiled as Gray growled.

"Don't call me that! I'm not any friend of yours!" He yelled as he made more ice attacks. Natsu watched and nodded his head and ran up the stairs. He could hear Lucy's screams get louder with every step he took. He could hear her, knowing that she's in so much pain.

Natsu and Erza ran until there was a large room. Smoke covered the air and fog covered the floor. In the background, you could hear Lucy's screams which made a chuckle of amusement escape someone's mouth.

"Don't you love the sounds of agony? I sure do." The voice said as the smoke and fog started to spread apart to show Graven, sharpening his sword. Erza growled as she reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Natsu go save Lucy! I still have a deal with this one!" she said as she charged, bringing her swords to spin around her. Natsu just nodded and continued up the stairs. The screams were getting louder to the point where they hurt his ears. He sees a room, flashing with light. He knows that's where Lucy was. He runs in and sees Lucy, scraped to a table, as lightening struck her violently. Natsu ran towards her, but before he could, Hikato stopped in front of him, blocking his way. Natsu growled.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed as he throws a flaming fist at Hikato, who caught it and punched Natsu in the gut, making him fly a couple feet.

Lucy screams started to die down as the lightening started to wear off. She gasps as tears stream down her face. She opened her eyes slowly, only to see Natsu and Hikato deep in battle. She smiled slightly.

"N…Natsu…." She whispered as she looked around her. She noticed something. Her scrapes were burnt from the lightening. She started to move, only feeling pain rushed through her body, causing her to cry out in pain. She gathered up the strength and broke through the scrapes. She fell to the floor as she got off the table. She was super low on magic power because of the machine, but since came and distract Hikato, she was able to give more. She started to stand up and started to yell.

"Hey Hikato!" She yelled, getting his attention. Hikato and Natsu turned to look at Lucy who has all her keys in one hand. Hikato had the look of horror, trying to figure out how she got out and Natsu, the look of happiness and relief on his face, seeing that she's okay. Lucy scowled at Hikato. "You used my father's body so you can hide, and try to take my magic power! But I will not let you win!" And with that she brought her keys forward. "GATE KEYS OPEN AND HELP FIGHT WITH NATSU!" She screamed as she placed all her remaining power into the keys. A bright light formed around Lucy as Natsu gave a big smile. She's summoning all her spirits at once. After the light died, all of Lucy's Celestial Spirits stood in front of her.

"As you command!" They said as Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and gave thumbs up to each other. Natsu smirked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" He yelled as they charged all at once.

Gray and Lysine were in battle along with Erza and Graven. Ice against ice. Swords against Swords. After a while, the two was able to defeat Lysine and Graven. (_**A/n: Sorry, I really didn't care about the two of them) **_They ran to see Natsu and Lucy in battle, all the celestial spirits out at once. Lucy noticed Gray and smiled.

"Gray! Can you and Natsu give Aquarius water?" Gray and Natsu smirked as Gray jumped in the air and threw ice on the floor, covering the entire floor with ice. Natsu did the same but melted it, causing the entire place to be filled with water. Aquarius smirked as she started to fight along. Gray got in fighting stance and started charging. Erza started flying swords towards Hikato, making him get hit of couple of time. When they knew that he couldn't fit that much, Natsu came in front of him and started punching and kicking.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"He yelled and took a deep breath and roared! "FIRE DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!" A burst of fire exploded from Natsu's mouth and flew towards Hikato. Hikato screamed as he was blown to dust, nothing left. Natsu stared panting as he looked at Lucy. She looked pale and was panting as well. All of a sudden the world started to spin and she fell. Natsu saw and grabbed her. Gray and Erza ran towards their teammates.

"Is she okay?" Erza asked worriedly. Lucy opened her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm…fine." She answered weakly. "I just used up all my magic to summon my spirits." Natsu, Gray and Erza smiled down at her.

"That was brave Lucy." Natsu said as she smiled, placing her arms around Natsu's neck as he picked her up.

"Thank you guys….again." Erza shook her head.

"What are friends for?" she smiled as Lucy smiled back before falling asleep.

When they got to Fairy Tail, Lucy recovered nicely, being able to walk and use her magic again. They told the story on what happened and Lucy was claimed to be the strongest celestial spirit known to mankind. Lucy just smiled at the compliment.

Brave….That's what she is now….

…

_**And that's the end of Brave. I hope you enjoy it and I will have my one shots posted up tomorrow or Friday. And Sorry if there wasn't that much action. I'm not a very good with fighting scenes. Ja Ne**_


	12. Surprise

Days Go On and Go

Surprise

….

Natsu sighed as he watched his girlfriend sleep beside him. Her peaceful face made her look like an angel, as the sunlight splashes her face with a bright yellowish white color. He sighs again, but with happiness. He really loves this girl next to him, with every ounce of his heart and he just wants to make her happy.

They have been dating for two months now, after being friends for 8 year if you include the 7 year gape that happened on Tenrou Island. They know everything about each other. Their weaknesses, their fears, their dreams….everything. As the years gone by, they just started to fall in love with each other, protecting each other in battles and never leaving each other sides. They were companions and they never gave up.

Sure, Lucy could complain a lot, or start to cry when she was scared, but Natsu would always cheer her up, by just simple being by her side. He could say words that would make her better or just give her his famous smile that would melt her heart. Natsu sighed as he felt Lucy moved, turning her back towards him. He smiled, thinking that it was a good time to wake her up. He has a lot to do today.

"Hey, Luce, time to wake up." He said softly shoving her shoulders. She moaned slightly and turned to face Natsu. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, the face of confusion slowly turning to a smile.

"Good Morning Natsu." She said as Natsu leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Good Morning. It's time to wake up. You promise Mira that you'll help with the dishes, remember?" He smirked as Lucy let out a groan.

"Oh that's right! I totally forgot about that!" She sighed as she pulled the covers off of her and stood up, stretching. It always felt good to stretch in the morning, to relax her muscles. She turned to Natsu and gave him a smile. "Thanks for waking me up! I wouldn't have gotten up if it weren't for you!" Natsu gave her a smile back as she turned and walked into the shower.

Everyone at the guild was as happy as ever. The guild finally started to get their people back and it was just like the good times 7 years ago. They were number 1 again and it caused a big ruckus, all over Fiore. Lucy smiled as she grabbed the dishes off of the tables.

"Hey Lucy, you work here now?" Levy asked as she gave her best friend a smile. Lucy just gave the smile back before answering.

"No, I promised Mira that I would help out with the dishes today. We've been getting more and more people to join that 1 person isn't enough! I'm just doing the dishes today." And with that she walked away, going behind the counter to do the dishes. Mira had thanked her over and over again but Lucy just blew it off, saying that she doesn't need to thank her. It was out of the kindness of her heart.

Natsu saw that Lucy was busy and went to find Lisanna, who was talking to Elfman.

"Hey, Lisanna, can I talk to you for a second?" Natsu asked, as Lisanna turned her head to look at her childhood friend. She gave him a smile.

"Sure! What's up?" Natsu blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Um…well…Lucy's birthday is in tomorrow….I need to get her some presents, but I don't know what to get her…Ugh this is so hard to say…."He frowned as Lisanna placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay…You really never had a girlfriend before. It's fine to be nervous and a little afraid. I'm here for you." She gave him a smile, which made Natsu get his courage back.

"Okay, well, I want to find some gate keys for Lucy. I already looked here in Magnolia, but there aren't any. So I have to look around. I was wondering if you could come with me. You know more about girls and know what they like." He asked finally, blushing like crazy. Lisanna laughed as she poked his nose.

"Well yeah silly, but you know Lucy more than I do. But sure, I'll help." Natsu perked up and pumped his fists in the air.

"Yes! Thank you Lisanna, I'm fired up now." He then turned around. "I'm going to tell Mira and Lucy that we're going." And with that, he ran towards the bar, leaving a giggling Lisanna behind.

"He's still super childish!"

Natsu got to the bar and called out to Lucy and Mira.

"Hey Lucy, Mira, me and Lisanna are going on a quest! We'll possible be gone far a day or two." Mira gave Natsu a look of confusion.

"For what?" She asked as Natsu smirked.

"I'm not telling! You'll just give it away." He said as Lucy came back from the kitchen. She sees Natsu and smiles.

"Hey Natsu, going somewhere?" She asked as she walked around the counter, to be by Natsu's side. Natsu just smiled down at her and held her hands.

"Yep! Lisanna and I are going out on a quest. We might be gone for a while, but don't worry okay." He gave her a smile before pulling her in a hug. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and he did the same to her.

"Just be careful alright?" she asked as she pulled away, looking up at Natsu's onyx eyes. Natsu nodded his head as he leaned down and pressed his lips with Lucy's, giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye Lucy! See you later!" He said as he ran towards Lisanna who waved back at Lucy. Lucy gave a smile and waved, wishing them luck. Natsu was about to walk out the door, before he turned and yelled.

"Hey Lucy!" Lucy turned her head along with the guild to look at Natsu. Natsu gave her a bright smile. "I love you!" Lucy blushed as the guild said 'Aww.' But Lucy didn't mind at all. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"I love you too Natsu!" and with that the two wizards, walked out the guild hall.

"So do you know where we were going?" Lisanna asked as Natsu just smiled.

"We're going to Hargeon. I heard that when I first met Lucy, she was at a magic shop looking at a gate key. I was wondering if they might still have one." Lisanna gave him a strange look.

"But that was 8 years ago! Remember, you might not have aged but everything else has." Lisanna said Natsu sighed sadly.

"I know. I just want to look because I know how much Lucy loves her keys and spirits." Natsu said as they started to approach the train station. Natsu started to turn green just thinking about being on the train. Lisanna just laughed at his face. She knows how much Natsu loves Lucy and loves to help them in any way.

Lucy sighed as she wiped her forehead.

"Well I finally finished!" Lucy stated, clapping her hands together. It has only been 2 hours since Natsu left with Lisanna. She smiled sadly, thinking about the mission that they went on. She turned to Mira who was humming and wiping the counters.

"Hey Mira," Lucy started, getting the attention of the white hair bar maid. She looked at Lucy and gave a smile.

"What is it Lucy?" She asked nicely. Lucy started to place with her fingers.

"What kind of mission did Natsu and Lisanna take?" She asked as Mira gave a confused look, placing a finger on her chin, and thinking.

"Now that you mention it, they didn't tell me. I don't think they had a mission." Lucy frowned and looked at the ground, sadness taking over her. _No…he wouldn't lie to me…..would he?_

Natsu and Lisanna finally got to Hargeon. Natsu limply walked off the train, with a giggling Lisanna following behind him. She taught up and grabbed Natsu's arm.

"This reminds me of the fun times we had when we were little right Natsu?" She smiled as Natsu smiled back.

"It sure does. Now where is that magic shop?" he said as they started to walk around. The salty smell of the air makes Natsu a little nauseous, but he got over it as they walked in front of the only magic store in Hargeon. He turned his head toward Lisanna and they both nodded their head. They walked in.

Inside the place was filled with magic potions and lacrimas. Lisanna and Natsu gazed in amazement as they walked around the store.

"Oh, welcome!" An old man with hair sticking out in two big logs on both sides of his head, greeted. "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?" Natsu walked over to the counter and leaned on it.

"Yeah, I'm looking for gate keys. Do you have any?" He asked nicely as the old man looked at him.

"Gate Keys? Those are rare. I remember a blonde girl came in this store 7 years ago, asking the same thing. She came here every so often." He laughed as Natsu just smiled. He knew that Lucy has been here. "What was her name…hmmm…Lucy I think."

"Yep that's her!" Natsu exclaimed. "Actually, I'm her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel, and I'm looking for a gate key to give to her for her birthday." The old man looked at him in surprise.

"Natsu Dragneel!? The Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!?" The old man asked in bewilderment. Natsu just smiled.

"Yep that's me! It's a good thing that my name is still here after I've been missing for 7 years." The old man just smiled and held a hand out.

"Well anyway, I do have a gate key. It recently came in." he bent down and grabbed a little box that held a golden gate key. "It's Draco, the dragon constellation." Natsu smiled big.

"This is perfect! Lucy told me that she always want Draco! I'll take it!" He exclaimed as he started to dig in his pockets to get out the money, but the old man stopped him.

"Hey there's no need to pay. I'll give it to you for free, as a little gift to my number one costumer." Natsu and Lisanna gave a big smile and gave there thanks.

They walked out the store and looked at the gate key. Natsu smiled big.

"She's going to love this! I think this is the only one she has left!" Lisanna smiled.

"You sure know a lot about Lucy. What's her favorite color?"

"Pink and Blue. She told me that it was funny when she first met me that Happy and I was her favorite colors." Lisanna smiled and thought harder.

"What is her fear?" Natsu thought about it. He kind of had to guess what her fear is.

"Well, sometimes she afraid of storms but not that much. She's afraid of being weak to her friends and not being able to help and she's scared of losing her close ones." Lisanna just nodded her head as she looked around her. She sees a store that has cute dresses and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"Hey, maybe we could buy her a dress. I know that a girl like her loves outfits!" Natsu just laughed and nodded his head, letting the white haired girl pull him along with her.

Lucy sighed as she looked out her bedroom window. The sun was starting to set, changing the colors to pinks and orange, which reminds her of a certain pink haired boy that she has grown to love over the years. She thought back at the 'mission' that Natsu and Lisanna took this morning. She sighed. _Maybe…he forgot my birthday._ All of a sudden, she heard her bedroom window open. Lucy got up from where she was sitting on her couch and walked upstairs to her bedroom. Before she walked in, she heard voices.

"We can't tell her okay. She can't find out about this until tomorrow." Natsu's voice said as it yelled out the window. A girl voice followed.

"Okay, I won't tell her. It was fun hanging out with you today Natsu! It was fun!"

"Yeah same here! See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye!" and with that the conversation was done. She heard her window close and she thought was a good time to walk in on him.

"Natsu?" She asked as Natsu jumped at the sound of her voice. Natsu turned to look at Lucy, a nervous smiled plastered on his face.

"H-Hey Lucy how was your day?" He asked, trying to hide what he had behind his back. Lucy started to become suspicious, but didn't let it show.

"It was okay. I was worried about you all day. How was the mission?"

"Oh, you know the usual as all the other missions we did. It was just a little bit too easy." He said, trying to lie as best as he could. He didn't want Lucy to find out his present. She has to give to her tomorrow morning. Lucy raised an eyebrow but sighed knowing that she's not going to get anywhere with him.

"Okay…" she huffed as Natsu saw her frown. Maybe she thought the wrong way…His eyes got big.

"Lucy…if you're thinking the wrong way, I'm not cheating on you with Lisanna, I promise! I just thought that maybe Lisanna and I could hang out because we haven't had the chance to since she came back. I would never cheat on you, I promise!" Natsu exclaimed as Lucy gave him a smile.

"I know….But a girl can worry sometimes you know." And with that she leaned in and kissed him. "Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Natsu nodded his head and watched her walk into her bathroom.

As the door shut, Natsu hid his birthday present under the bed, knowing that she never looking under her bed. After he hid it, he lay down on her bed and got under the covers. The bathroom door opened and Lucy walked out in her pajamas as she walked over toward her bed. She got under and wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist.

"Natsu…" She whispers as Natsu turned his head to look at Lucy's brown orbs. She smiled and snuggled with Natsu. "I love you." She whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Natsu smiled lightly and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Luce," he whispered as he let sleep take him.

The sunlight came shinning down on Lucy's face as she woke up. She sat up in bed as she looked next to her. Natsu was missing. She tilted her head in confusion. _Where is he?_ She got up and walked to her bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and got ready. When she walked out, she smells something amazing coming from the kitchen. _Was Natsu cooking? _She thought as a picture of Natsu in 'Kiss the Chef' apron cooking bacon and eggs. She giggled as she walked downstairs and into the kitchen and her eyes widen.

There was Natsu in the kitchen, holding two cups of coffee and on the table were plates of pancakes and bacon and eggs. Lucy looked around the kitchen to see it still clean.

"Wha…" She stuttered as Natsu handed her a cup of coffee.

"Happy Birthday Lucy," He smiled as Lucy felt her heart jump. He remembered! She grabbed the cup of coffee and held it in her hands, enjoying the nice warmth that it gave her as she threw a smile on her face, her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you Natsu!" She said as they sat down at the table and ate their breakfast.

"So Lucy," Natsu started as Lucy looked at him. "How old are you turning?" Lucy blinked a little before answering.

"Well, I'll be turning 18 but since the 7 year gap, I'm actually turning….25…."

"I think 18 fits you more Luce." Natsu stated as Lucy smiled at him. Even though 7 years has passed, everyone on Tenrou Island hasn't age and it felt like it was only the day before. She sighed a little, remembering how Mavis saved them because of their bond with each other. They haven't given up hope and they would die together because they were Fairy Tail. Lucy smiled at the thought of Mavis. Natsu noticed the smiled and thought that maybe presents were best now.

"Hey Lucy, ready to open up your present?" Natsu as Lucy jumped in her seat.

"You got me a present?" she asked as Natsu just laughed and grabbed her hands and pulled her towards her bedroom.

"Of course I did! I'm your boyfriend, I kind of have too." And with that he sat Lucy on her bed and reach under the bed to pull out a rectangular box. He handed it to Lucy who took it with wide eyes.

"Can… can I open it?" She asked as Natsu grinned.

"Of course!" Lucy then turned her attention on the present that her boyfriend got her. When she opened it, her eyes widen and started to tear up. She held the key in her palm.

"Draco…the dragon constellation….how did you get this?" She asked, looking at Natsu with tear filled eyes. Natsu smiled.

"I went to Hargeon with Lisanna yesterday to that magic shop that you visited a lot when you go on mission there. He had it and gave it to me for free. I knew that you always wanted Draco because it's the last you need, and I found it." Lucy couldn't believe it. She jumped in Natsu's arms and hugged him.

"Thank you Natsu! Thank you so much!" She cried as Natsu smiled back and hugged her.

"You're welcome." She leaned back and kissed him, fully on the lips. She then pulled back and smiled.

"I love you, you know that? You're the best boyfriend ever!" She exclaimed as Natsu blushed at the comment.

"Well I try to…"

"You don't have to try silly!" And with that she kissed him again. This was probably the best birthday of her life. A day spent with Natsu was always the best.

Happy Birthday Lucy

…..

_**YEA! I finished! This is probably the longest chapter I have on this story. Well I hope you enjoy it. Until next time!**_


	13. Childhood

___**Hey! I'm back! **____** School is going to start soon so my stories are going to be reducing dramatically. So if that happens then I'm super sorry! I'm going to try to get at least one chapter up every day until the day that school starts! I'm going to be a senior so it's really important that I kept up with schoolwork! :p I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys soon!**_

…_**..**_

Days Go On and On

Childhood

…..

Natsu had asked Lucy if she wanted to go with him to visit Lisanna's grave that he made for her. Lucy agrees, because she knows how much that white haired sister of the Strauss's meant to him.

She waited for him by the cherry blossom tree that Natsu up rooted for Lucy to see when she was sick. It was a beautiful day to be out and do something like shop or visit something. She sighed as she looked at the sky. Natsu once told her that Lisanna's hair was just as white as the clouds and her eyes as blue as the sky itself. Lucy frowned, knowing that Natsu loves Lisanna. She felt a tight tug in her heart, but shook it off. She shouldn't be worrying about this feeling that was foreign to her and worry about giving her greetings to Natsu's childhood friend.

"Lucy!" A voice called out to her. Lucy turned her head to see Natsu, holding two bouquets of flowers. Natsu caught up to her and handed her a bouquet of pink roses. Lucy smiled as she grabbed them, the sharp pain that she felt earlier returned to her heart.

"Are these for Lisanna?" She asked as Natsu gave her his trademark grin.

"Nope, I got those for you. They had a sale going on so I brought flowers for my two favorite girls!" He exclaimed happily. Lucy felt her heart flutter gently as she smiled up at him.

"Well, that's very nice of you Natsu." Natsu just grinned as he held his arm out of her to grab.

"Ready to go?" Lucy smiled big and placed her hand on his arm. She nodded her head and they started to work towards the area that Natsu and Lisanna kept care of Happy. Happy flew along with them as they walked. Happy turns around flying backwards as he looks at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, what did you make for lunch?" Happy asked as Lucy smiled.

"Ok, you know, I made a bunch of sandwiches for Natsu and I and I got a dozen of fish for you Happy!"

"AHH FISH!" Happy yelled hearts in his eyes as he gripped his cheeks. "Oh Lucy, you're the best!" Lucy and Natsu just laughed at Happy's reaction as they came up to a little straw hut that had a grave in front of it. The guild's emblem was on it along with Lisanna's name. Lucy smiles as she looks around.

"Wow this area is super cute!" Lucy exclaims as she places the roses by the grave, even though Natsu brought them for her. She sank to her knees and gave a smile. "Hi Lisanna, I'm Lucy. I'm new here at the guild. I came a year ago. Natsu befriend me and brought me to join the guild." Lucy smiled sadly as Natsu watched her from afar, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "People has talked about you Lisanna, on how strong and brave you were…I wish I could have met you. I think we'll be good friends." Lucy turned to look at Natsu, who was looking at the grass. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hey, do you want to eat?" Natsu turned and smiled big.

"Yeah, I love you sandwiches. Just let me say something to Lisanna." Lucy smiled and walked to the hut and laid a blanket, setting a picnic up. Happy and Natsu smiled at each other.

"Happy, why don't you go and help her?"

"Aye sir!" and with that he flew towards Lucy, asking for help. Lucy accepts and asks him to go wash the fish. Happy accepts it without hesitation and flew away. Natsu just chuckled, knowing Happy hasn't changed over the years. He got down on one kneed and began to talk to the grave stone.

Lucy watched from the hut, a sad smile on her face as she saw Natsu laugh, as if Lisanna was right in front of him. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest. She wonders what kind of person Lisanna would have been if she met her. Would she be the jealous type…the kind type…or the type that likes attention…..Lucy will never find out. But from what people has told her about Lisanna, she was a big part of the guild and was as sweet as Mirajane now. Lucy was so caught in her thoughts that she didn't notice Natsu coming over to sit next to her.

"Hey Lucy….Lucy?" Natsu asked as she broke out of her day dream and looked at Natsu.

"Oh, hey Natsu, I didn't see you there?" She smiled up at him, but Natsu just raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, worry filled his eyes. Lucy nodded her head and waved a hand in dismiss.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking. Don't worry about me Natsu. Now let's eat!" Natsu and Happy cheered as they dig into their meals.

After lunch, Lucy was sitting next to Natsu with Happy in her lap sleeping.

"Hey, Natsu, can you tell me about Lisanna?" Natsu looked at her and smiled.

"Well, she's was about my age when we met. She has beautiful white hair and blue eyes just like Elfman and Mira. She was nice and sweet and we became friends right away. Well one day, we found an egg that landed on top of me in the forest and decided to keep care of it ourselves." He blushed as Lucy smiled slightly as he continued his story. "While Lisanna and I kept care of the egg, she would always say that she was the mother and I'm the father. It was super embarrassing." He complained as Lucy laughed, causing Natsu to face to deepen to a darker red. Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She sounds like she likes you." Lucy responded, causing Natsu to sigh, placing his head on hers.

"I liked her too. She was my best friend, but I didn't see her as my girlfriend or wife. I never liked her like that." Lucy gasped a little and removed her head from Natsu's shoulder, earning a quiet groan from him. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Natsu knows the difference between like and love?" She asked, astounded that he knew the meaning of the two. Natsu frowned slightly, knowing what she was thinking. It kind of hurt him, but he knows that she's only playing around. He knows that everyone at the guild think he's the dense and careless dragon slayer pyro. But that doesn't mean that he has feelings like everyone else. It just takes him a while to figure things out.

"I know I'm dense, but I know what the difference between like and love! In fact, Igneel taught me when we were training. He said that these emotions can help power you up and keep you going in a battle."

"Oh yeah," Lucy asked playfully. "So tell me then." Natsu looks at her weirdly.

"Tell you what?" He asked, his denseness showing seven-fold. Lucy laughed and gave Natsu a smile which made his heart skip a beat.

"The difference between the word like and the word love." Natsu frowned and thought for a second. He knows what they mean, but doesn't know how to put these feelings in words.

"Liking someone is like being a friend, of being fond and wanting to get to know them better. Love is….a strong affection that you get towards someone who you want to be with for the rest of your life. That someone makes your heart jump and gives you butterflies…" He turns and looks at Lucy, who was shocked that he knew the definitions and gave her a smile. "I also know the definitions because there's already someone I love." Lucy blinked before jumping into his arms and looked at him with big excited eyes.

"Really, who is it, who is it!? Is it Erza!?" Natsu blinked, surprised at her sudden action, but then realized that she was now asking who he loved, and the person she guessed wasn't even close.

"WHAT!? No it's not Erza, what made you think that? She's scary! I mean don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but that's because she's my friend, and like an older sister figure to me." Natsu confessed as a shiver went up his spine at the thought of him dating Erza. Sure she's pretty and beautiful and nice when it comes to her friends, but there have been some moments which made him not want to date her. "When someone ate her cake, she freaks out and blames it on either me or Gray when we were little. And I know that there's something going on between her and Jellal so, yeah…." Lucy laughed as she placed her head on Natsu's shoulder, while he placed his on top of Lucy's. Lucy thought of someone else and thinks that it might it.

"What about Mira?" Natsu just sighed.

"You're going for the older women aren't you?" Lucy smiled.

"No, I'm doing the pretty ones first. I would have said Juvia, but we all know that she's head over heels for Gray…" She felt Natsu shiver at the thought.

"Yeah, I really want a girl to jump on me every day and daydreams about the kids we'll have. Ha, no thanks, I'll let Gray handle her." Lucy and Natsu laughed together.

"And then Levy popped in my head…"

"But we both know that she and Gajeel have a thing going on too." Natsu finished for her, earning a smiled from Lucy as she continued.

"And Wendy is too little for you to date so the only one left is Mira." _No, you're left Lucy_ Natsu though as he answered her question.

"No I don't like Mira. She's like a sister to me just like Erza. She's Lisanna older sister and I think of her as one." Lucy sighed and looked at Natsu and smacked his arm.

"Tell me who you love! Unless you're in love with Gray!" Natsu's eyes widen as his drink got stuck in his throat and started to make gagging noises. He was choking on his drink

"EWWW, that's so nasty, Lucy! Why did you even bring that up!?" He fell to his hands and closed his eyes, still gagging. "I can't even get the image out of my head now!" Lucy started to laugh as she placed a hand on his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I had to do it." She purred as Natsu's face turned to a deep blush. She giggles and pulled him up with her. "Can you at least tell me about her?" She smiled, sweetly, with begging eyes. Natsu smiles.

"Gladly! Well…you know her….She has always been there for me. She has hair of the sun rays and eyes like….how do I put it….chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Lucy raised an eyebrow. Natsu just laughed and gave his trademark grin.

"Yep, they are like the color of chocolate. They are really deep and I could easily get lost in them if I stare for too long. And her hair is super silky and soft and smells like strawberries and almonds. And her body…." He stops, before going any farther, blushing as deep and Erza's hair. Lucy smiled slightly and just stared at him with her dark chocolate eyes. Natsu just looks at them and instantly fell under their spell. He shook his head, not wanting Lucy to find out that he was in love with her and continued to talk. "She has a body of a goddess. I mean, I haven't seen it yet….but when she wears her clothes, she has a nice figure and everything….This is really embarrassing to say." Natsu confessed as Lucy just laughed.

"So…This girl…she has blonde hair and brown eyes and she's part of the guild like you and me?" Natsu thinks on what he was going to say."

"Um…yeah..she is…but, she's always on missions with her friends or at home at her apartment." Crap, he thinks he might have just given it away, but Lucy placed a finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"Well….what's the name of this girl? I might know the name…." Natsu just smiled and kissed Lucy's cheek, making her gasp and causing her face to turn red.

"You'll find out soon enough. I promise." He then got up and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her up with him. She frowned as she poked his chest.

"Come on Natsu, please!" She begged as Natsu just gave his trademark grin, before wrapping his arms around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Luce, you're so cute when you beg!" Lucy blushed furiously as she yelled angrily at him.

"I'm not cute!" Natsu just laughed.

_Maybe I could wait to tell my feelings, because just messing with you is the spotlight of my day. Seeing your thinking face and trying to guess is super cute and how you get angry when I call you cute is just….cute! And when you try to figure out who I'm in love, you will never figure it out…because the girl I'm in love with is no other then Lucy Heartfilia…_

_I love you….Lucy_

….

_**YEAH! I FINSIHED! I'm thinking about ending this story with 3 more stories….and just have a bunch of one shots but if you guys want me to just keep on doing with I'm doing then please tell me and I'll listen to anything you want me to do! I love you guys very much! Until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	14. Recovery

___**Hi, I'm back and I'm going to just tell you that this chapter is basically a friendship chapter between Lucy and Lisanna. There are some NaLu moments but its just friendship. **_

_** I'm also going to tell you guys that I'm going to be ending this story soon. Maybe two more chapters just so you guys know. I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story. **_

_**A/N: This takes place after Childhood. Just so you guys know.**_

…

Day's Go On and On

Recovery

…..

_It was raining, and they just got back from Edolas, after a harsh struggle with the Edolas King. He remembers placing his cape on Lucy's tiny shoulders to cover her from the rain. The smile she placed on her face as silent thanks could lighten any gloomy day._

_He remembers Gajeel crying because he finally gotten an Exceed of his own, just like himself and Wendy. An Exceed, by the name of Pantherlily; a guard for the King of Edolas; was covered in black fur and had a scar on his face. _

_He remembers a white haired, blue eyed girl, who he had spent his childhood with before she died years ago. They way she hugged him and said his name made him realized that he that it was her. That is was his Lisanna…who had came back to Fairy Tail._

_He remembers seeing a sad look on Lucy's face, as she watched the reunion, which made him feel guilty for a reason that he doesn't know._

_He remembers seeing the tears in the eyes of Mira and Elfman as they hugged their long lost sister. The guild stood behind them and watches, smiling at the happy reunion._

_He remembers, trying to turn to walk back to the guild hall, when he felt a sharp, agonizing pain run its course through his body. The pain caused his knees to buckle and gravity brought him forward, in the rain. His head crushes into the ground, a cry of pain escaped his lips as he looks at a certain blonde, who heard his cry. _

_He remembers hearing the gasps and cries of his fellow nakama, but one in particular, made his heart jump painfully in guilt._

_ He remembers seeing Lucy running towards him; the look of worry filled her eyes as her mouth opens. A screams escapes her mouth, his name riding along the wind, as his eyes started closing._

"_NATSU!"_

Lucy looks at the sleeping figure that slept in her bedroom. She frowns lightly as she gently strokes his salmon hair. His chest rises up and down in a gentle manner as the blond cestical wizard turned her head to look outside at the sunny day that covered Magnolia.

Lucy turned her attention back at the Dragon Slayer, who had been in a slight coma since the incident in Edolas. It was a week ago since that night and the Dragon Slayer hasn't shown any signs of waking, and this causes her to worry. She still remembers the night that he passed out. She remembers it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_ Lucy heard a cry of pain form Natsu so she turned to see what was wrong with him. The sight scared her as she watches him fall to the down. Lucy's feet started to move on her as she ran towards Natsu's fallen body. His name escaped her lips as she screamed for him._

"_NATSU!" She screamed as she ran towards him, falling to her knees. She gasps in horror as she noticed the puddle of red underneath. Lucy's heart stops as she stares at him for a while. _

_ Soon breaking out of reverie, she turns towards her nakama, who had worried looks on their faces. Lucy started to cry._

"_Someone, please help Natsu, he's bleeding! He's losing blood!" She saw people running towards her as she turned back to Natsu, holding his head in her lap. "Natsu…please wake up…you have to wake up, don't leave me!" She screams as Wendy came up beside her and got down on her knees. She held her hands up in her healing position, ready to do her magic, until Carla her white exceed, stopped her._

"_You can't use your magic child! You have already used it all up in the battle. You are too weak!" She yelled as Wendy winces at the yell. Pain covered her face and she shook._

"_B…But I want to help! He's going to die if we don't cover that wound!" Her voice broke as she got in position._

"_Wendy!" Carla yelled, but Lucy stopped her. Wendy looked up at her with wide eyes and Lucy smiled sadly at her._

"_You should listen to Carla, Wendy. Natsu wouldn't like it if you got hurt anymore then you already have." Wendy looked up at Lucy, as she took off the cape that Natsu gave her and folded it. It was long enough to wrap around his waist. She did that and tied it off at the end. She looks at Elfman._

"_Elfman, can you please carry him for me to my house?" Elfman, nodded his head, still a little shook up at the entire situation and gently picked up Natsu, bridal style since his wound was around his waist. Lucy smiled sadly as she stroked Natsu's hair, before whispering._

"_You better wake up Natsu, you hear me?" _

_In the distance, Lisanna watched as the guild started walking. She wanted to help. She finally comes back and her best friend was injured very badly. She watches the blonde girl get up from her knees as she started to walk away. Lisanna didn't know why she did it, but she did. She held her hand up and ran towards the girl._

"_Hey wait!" The blonde girl turned her head to look at the white haired girl. Lisanna frowned and looked at the ground. "I know I just got here, and you don't know me…but please let me help you heal Natsu!" Lisanna begged looking into the blonde girl's chocolate eyes. "I know some herbs that could help with pain and infections…" the blonde laughed slightly and caused Lisanna to look at her. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled._

"_I know who you are. Natsu talked about you a lot. You're Lisanna, and I'm super happy to finally meet you! I visited your grave that Natsu made you…when he thought you were dead." The blonde held her hand out. "I'm Lucy, the only celestial wizard here at Fairy Tail. Natsu met me and brought me here about a year ago. You could say he's my best friend here." Lisanna smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand._

"_Nice to meet you Lucy! Any friends of Natsu's are a friend of mine!" Lucy smiled slightly. _

"_I would like the company of you. Thanks for asking for your help. If you need any help finding my apartment, just ask Happy. Him and Natsu been there countless times and knows all the shortcuts." Lisanna beamed._

"_Thank you Lucy! I hope we become best of friends!" Lucy smiled back._

"_Let's!" _

Lucy and Lisanna had grown closer since then, helping each other and taking turns walking back and forth from the guild to check up on everyone and tell them how everything is going. After a day or two, the two wizards figured out that all Natsu needed was just rest, because he always pushes himself to a limit that he knows he shouldn't pass.

Over the week, they changed the bandages until the bleeding had stopped. The guild smiled when they heard the news of Natsu's health. Everyone has been worried sick, even Gray and Gajeel, who deep down cared deeply for their fellow nakama.

Lucy just finished cleaning Natsu's wound when she heard the door open. She smiled and got up; dropping what she was doing and walked downstairs. Closing the door was Lisanna. She wore her normal Edolas clothes that she cherished because they were made from her sister back in that world. Lisanna turned and smiled big at Lucy, who hugged her hello.

"Hey, Lucy, I got some good news!" Lisanna beamed as she placed her bag down and took her shoes off. Lucy smiled.

"What is the good news, Lis?" Lucy asked. Lisanna smiled at the nickname and grabbed her hands.

"Gajeel and Wendy are better than ever!" Lisanna beamed. "They think that Natsu might be getting better anytime soon!" Lucy smiled big and they hugged each other again.

"That's great! Let's go up and wake for him to wake up!" And with that they ran up the stairs towards Lucy's bedroom. They talked for hours, just enjoying each other company as they waited and hoped that Natsu would wake up.

Lisanna laughed at a story about Natsu uprooting the Rainbow Sakura Tree for Lucy to see. While telling the story, Lisanna could see the blush coming onto Lucy's cheeks and it made Lisanna smile.

"That sounds like Natsu. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away!" Lucy smiled.

"Okay, Lucy, do you like Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widen and silence fell upon them. After a while, Lucy started to speak.

"W-what do you mean!? I…I don't Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, red covering her entire face. Lisanna laughed and pointed on her.

"Ha! I knew it! You're face says it all!" Lisanna laughed as Lucy looked at the ground, blushing deeply, her face challenging Erza's scarlet hair.

"I…I do like Natsu. But he already told me that there's already someone that he likes."

"And when did he tell you this?" Lisanna asked, pulling her knees up to her chest, trying on to laugh at her new best friend. Lucy looked at her.

"It was the day that we visited your grave. I asked him if he liked you and he said that he liked you as a sister." Lisanna laughed and nodded her head.

"Yep, I love him as a brother. I think that being his friend would last longer you know, but that's just me."

"Ha, and I started guessing people, Like Mira, Erza and other girls from the guild, because he said that she goes there."

"Well, did you give you an idea on how she looked like?" Lucy nods her head.

"Yes, she has blonde hair and chocolate eyes. She has always been there for him and makes him smile when he sees her. The reason I don't see her is because she's always on missions." Lucy answered sadly. Lisanna on the other hand stared at Lucy for a while, before breaking into laughter. Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. Lisanna just laughs.

"I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough Lucy!"

"That's what he said!"

"What did the person say?" a voice said behind them. Lisanna and Lucy turned around and saw Natsu looking at them, a smiled plastered on his face. Lisanna and Lucy gasped as they got up and hugged him.

"NATSU, YOU'RE AWAKE!" they yelled together, as Natsu laughed and hugged them tightly.

"You had me worried Natsu!" Lucy cried as she pulled Natsu closer. Lisanna smiled and pulled away, not wanting the moment to be ruined. Natsu felt Lucy pull him closer and he smiled lightly and hugged her back tightly. He looked up at Lisanna and pointed at Lucy. 'I like her a lot' he mouthed as Lisanna giggled and mouthed back. 'I could tell'

After a couple of moments, Lucy pulled away and smiled at Natsu.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked as Lisanna came up to stand by Lucy. Natsu looked at the girls and smiled big. He got up from the bed, not caring about the protest the girls gave them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders pulling them closer.

"I'm feeling amazing because I was healed by my two favorite girls in the world." Lisanna just giggled as Lucy turned bright red.

"Natsu that was just cheesy!" Lisanna pointed out as Natsu just smirked at Lucy.

"Well, it worked with Lucy…look at her face!" Natsu laughed heartily as Lucy blushed more.

"Natsu!"

"Aww, you're cute Luce!" He exclaimed rubbing his nose in her cheek, causing Lisanna to break out laughing and Lucy to blush even more, making her dizzy. But it doesn't bother her at all. This was his way of saying that he has a great recovery and it's all thanks to her.

…

_** That's all for today! I'll have more chapters soon before the school year starts! Ja Ne!**_


	15. Hug

_** Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not updating all the stories. I will make up for it and I hope you guys will love these chapters! By the way, Days Go On and Go is ending soon! Only a couple of more chapters before it is complete! I'm super excited to finish a story! **_

_** I've have also been writing a new story of Natsu and Lucy, but I won't post it up until I finish my other ones! Please enjoy this chapter of Days Go On and On! **___

Day's Go On and On

Hug

Today wasn't a great day for Lucy at all! It was like every bad thing that could happen to a person all happened to her! Let's explain what happens shall we?

…

Lucy felt the sun shine through her cracked open window. She turns her head to the side to face her bedroom to find out that her warmth was gone. She cracked open an eye to see that her pink haired partner was gone. Lucy sat up and sighed, finally awake. She looked out her open window and stared out into the busy streets of Magnolia. It was such a peaceful picture to look at. The sky was a clear blue, no cloud in the sky to block the color. The birds sing and chirp in the glory of the sun and the air smelled like the scent of fall. The wind brushed against her face, not to cold, or too hot. She loved it. She smiled at the scene and stretched her arms up in the air.

"I have a feeling today will be a great day!" She replied happily as she pulled the covers off of her and pulled herself off the bed.

But as she pulled herself off her bed, her foot ended up getting caught in the warmth of the blankets, causing Lucy to fall forward. Lucy screamed as she landed face first to the ground. Lucy stayed there for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened, before she started to get up, rubbing her forehead.

"Oww, that's hurts really badly!" She complained as she untied her foot from her blankets.

After a while, she finally got her foot out of the bundle of blankets and stood up, brushing herself off from the floor filth and sighs deeply. She walks to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. She sees her forehead and sees a small bruise form on her forehead. She poked it and felt pain rush from her head as she sighs. "Well, Lucy you got this cause of your clumsiness. Maybe you've been hanging around Natsu for too long." She replied as she grabbed a towel. She turned the water on in her shower and moved her hand to see if the water was warm yet. It was icy cold at first, but after a couple of seconds it started to warm up. Lucy smiled at the temperature and started to strip down and stepped into her shower. As she felt the water run down her, she lets out a sigh of contentment and grabs in front of her towards her shower shelf. She didn't even bother to see if it was shampoo or not, for she was too busy enjoying the warmth that washed over her body. She squirted the substance in her hand, causing the air to be filled with a weird chemical scent. Lucy thought that it was strange for her shampoo never smelled like that before, but she shrugged it off and grabbed a lock of her hair. She layered her lock of gold hair with the substance that she thought was shampoo and ran her fingers through her hair.

After a while, the chemical smell began to bother her so she opened her eyes to see what it was and looked down at the hands. They were tinted with blue. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"What the…?" She moved her gaze to the bottle that was on the floor and picked it up. When she read the label, her heart stopped. Blue hair dye, temporarily, lasts 5 day. Lucy dropped the bottle, hearing it crash to the floor. She stood there, blinking at the product that stains her hands. She sighs and placed her head in the water, finishing the process of the dye. She can't believe she was that stupid to think that the chemical smell was her shampoo. She's so stupid!

After the shower, she dried her hair and looked in the mirror. The long piece of hair that falls on the side of her face was tinted blue. It didn't look that bad but it wasn't supposed to happen. She grabbed her hairbrush and pulled it through her hair, letting out a sad sigh.

"Oh well, It's not the end of the world Lucy. It'll go away soon anyway." With that, she walks into her bedroom and towards her closet. She opens it and pulls open her drawer that held her undergarments. She pulls them on and then threw her tower in her laundry bin and pulls her favorite shirt from her closet. It was a shirt that Natsu brought her during the Grand Magic Games. The shirt was blue and had keys surrounding the words. It said 'I'm proud to be a Celestial Wizard.' Natsu got one that said 'My best friend is a Celestial Wizard' that was red and the sleeves were black. She still remembers the day he brought them for each other.

*Flashback*

"_Hey Lucy! Look what I brought for us!" Natsu yelled as Lucy moved her head from her book to see Natsu carrying a bag with stuff in it. Lucy slightly smiles as she placed a book mark in her spot in the book and closes it._

"_What did you get us Natsu?" the blonde ask as Natsu sat on the end of Lucy's hospital bed and grins big down at her. He then pulls the bags up to him and pulls out a shirt. It was blue and had in gold writing the words 'I'm proud to be a Celestial Wizard.' He held it towards Lucy, as she stared in shock. _

"_N-Natsu, you didn't have to!" She exclaimed as Natsu just shook his head and smiled sadly at her. I felt bad that you couldn't fight in the tournament anymore, because of what has happened with Minerva, so I got something to make you feel better." Natsu confessed as he turns his gaze to look towards the floor, a blush slightly tinting his cheeks. Lucy watches him as she blushed too, but she held the shirt in her hands. The fabric was super soft and Lucy couldn't help but pull it over her head. She pulled it down and smiled at Natsu. She pulled the covers off herself and pulled Natsu into a hug. Natsu gasped at the sudden movement but feel into the hug. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Lucy._

"_Natsu, it's lovely! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she pulled away and looked at him with curious eyes. "What did you get, Natsu?" Natsu grinned as he pulled out a red shirt that had black sleeves. Lucy look at him in confusion that he got a plain shirt. "Natsu, you can buy that shirt anywhere. Why is it special that you had to buy it here?" Lucy asked at Natsu just grinned and flipped the shirt around. There were gold keys on the front just like Lucy's but instead it said 'My best friend is a Celestial Wizard.' Lucy couldn't help but stare at it as Natsu held it up cheerfully. Lucy felt her eyes water as she covered her mouth with her hands. Natsu noticed and frowned lightly, lowering the shirt._

"_You don't like it?" He asked gently, as if it hurts him to say it. Lucy removed her hands and let out a heartily laugh. _

"_Natsu I love it!" She cried out as she hugged him again. She pressed her face into Natsu's shoulder, breathing in his scent of firewood and mint. She didn't know how he smelled like mint, but she didn't care. She just smiles against his neck as she whispers. "You're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for, you know that Natsu?" She knew he heard her because he lets out a chuckle and pulls away to look at her, a smirk on his face. _

"_I try to." They both laughed together and the announcement for Natsu to go up and show everyone what he's made of. Natsu heard and gave Lucy a toothily grin._

"_Well, time for me to go show everyone what I'm made of! Be safe okay Lucy?" Lucy nodded and pumped her fist in the air, as in a victory movement. _

"_You got it Natsu! You make Fairy Tail number one again!" Lucy cheered as Natsu leans forward and places a kiss on Lucy's cheek. Lucy felt as if her heart stopped as she felt warmth fill her cheeks. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to them it felt like forever. Natsu pulled back and looked at Lucy for a while, his cheeks tinted with pink. But he then smiles and stands up to leave. Before leaving though, he turns back to Lucy._

"_You know Lucy; you're the greatest friend I could ask for. You've been there for me in any situation and I just want you to know….Thank you for being my friend….Luce." And with that he leaves. Lucy stares after him with wide eyes. That's the first time that he's called her Luce….A flutter feeling fills her heart and stomach but she couldn't help but smile after her friend…._

_Her best friend..._

_*End of Flashback*_

Lucy blushes at the memory as she pulls her shirt over her head. While she tugs it down to cover her stomach, she hears a rip out of nowhere. Lucy stops what she was doing and freezes in spot. She didn't want to believe that her favorite shirt that her best friend has given her had just ripped. She didn't want to. She finally has the guts to move and runs into the bathroom and wipes some fog of the mirror. She turns to the side and low behold, there was a big tear on the side of her shirt. Her heart shattered at that moment and tears started to fall from her eyes.

What's wrong with her today?! Why is Mavis doing this to her!? Why?! Lucy sat on the floor of her bathroom and cried her eyes out, until she had nothing left. She couldn't believe she ripped the shirt Natsu brought her. Who knows how much they were and he was so excited when he showed her. Lucy rubbed her eyes and was about to cry more until she heard her stomach growl with hunger. Lucy sighs and pushed herself off the floor, dragging her feet with her towards the kitchen. She didn't even bother changing out of her shirt, because she didn't feel like going anywhere today anymore. She went in her fridge to see if there was anything that was left to eat. Knowing Natsu, he would eat everything in sight if it looked delicious and had a sign that said 'EAT ME'. Lucy grabbed some eggs and bacon and placed them on the counter. She kneed down to get a frying pan out of her lower cabinets and placed it on the stove.

She started cooking for a while, but when she thought that everything was finally going on ease, Lucy's food caught on fire! Lucy screamed as she started to freak out. She ran towards her sink and pulled the spray hose off and sprayed the fire out. It's a good thing that it wasn't a grease fire, or we would have some problems. Lucy frowns as she stared at her food that went down in flames….literality. Lucy frowns even more and just took a seat on the kitchen floor, welcoming the cold tile. Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head in her arms. She wanted to cry again, but she couldn't bring herself too, because there were no tears to be shed. She must have sat there forever because when she looked up at the clock, it was already 6:00 in the afternoon. She sighs, but didn't move from her spot on the floor. All of a sudden a voice calls out to her.

"Lucy!" a voice screamed as she heard something open her bedroom door. She heard footsteps come down the stairs and onto the tile in the kitchen. Natsu pops up from around the counter corner. He looks down at Lucy and frowns. Lucy stares up at him and started crying again.

"Oh, Natsu!" she cried, burying her face in her arms again. Natsu flinches at the scene and gently walked up the crying blonde. He kneels down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, that shakes with every sob she lets out.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" he spoke softly pulling Lucy's arms down from her face. He saw her move her head and he flinches at the sight of her. She looked terrible. She had a big bruise on her forehead, a strand of her hair was blue and her eyes were swollen and red, as if she has been crying more than once that day and her face was coated with black, that smelt like coal and smoke. "What happened to you Lucy!?" Natsu yelled as Lucy hiccupped.

"Oh, it was terrible Natsu! It has been the worst day ever! Everything that could happen to a person happened to me and I didn't even do anything wrong or bad or anything like that! All I did was wake up this morning and that was when everything happened!" Lucy cried out as Natsu gave her a sadden look.

"What happened today?"

"Um, well, I woke up and was about to get out of bed but my legs got caught in my blankets and I fell hard onto the floor. That's where I got my bruise. Then I went to take a shower and used blue hair dye instead of shampoo. That's where I got this blue strand of hair. Well after the shower I got dressed and I wanted to wear the shirt you got me during the Grand Magic Games and…." She stopped, not wanting to tell him, but she knew he will find out somehow. "…and I ripped it on accident. That's where I got this tear from. Well after that, I just cried for a while and I got hunger so I came to cook something, but, it went into flames….literality. That's where I got the black all over me." Lucy finished, but she turned to look at Natsu with fear in her eyes. "So after that happened, I just sat here, worried that if I do something else, something bad might happen to me and I got scared. It was just….awful." Lucy whispered as Natsu stroked her back in a gentle manner, trying to calm her down. He hates seeing Lucy cry, it doesn't fit her. Lucy should be smiling and laughing, getting angry over stupid stuff but crying isn't in her nature. Natsu got up from the floor, causing Lucy to look at him as he walks out of the kitchen to go into the guest bathroom. He saw a towel hanged up and grabbed it. He ran water on the tip of it and walked back towards Lucy. Natsu saw Lucy rub her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying anymore. Natsu kneeled down and gently grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled it down, causing Lucy to gasp in surprise. He then moved his hand and placed it on Lucy's cheek. Lucy felt the heat rush to her cheeks all at once as she just stares at Natsu with wide eyes, watching his every move. Natsu moved the towel and started to clean Lucy's cheek, getting the ash off her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay alright. I think everything that happened today was probably from you not paying attention to yourself. And the shirt thing, I brought an extra one, just in cast that one didn't fit. It's a little big, but I think you'll fit in it." Natsu replied, trying to make Lucy at least smile. Lucy looked at him and gave a small smile, the one he wanted to see.

"You are the greatest friend Natsu."

"Hah I try too." They both laughed together, as if it was that day during the Grand Magic Games. They looked into each other's eye, both filled with happiness and laughter as Natsu felt his cheeks burn. "About eating, we can go somewhere to eat if you want something to eat, my treat. About the bed, that even happens to me, so don't worry about it that much." Natsu replied as Lucy lets out a giggle. Natsu smiles then places his hand on the strand of blue hair, causing Lucy to look at him with wide eyes. "And your hair….I like it like this. You look beautiful." He muttered, looking at Lucy, a blush coating his cheeks. Lucy's breath hitched as she stared into Natsu's onyx eyes, a blush painting her cheeks.

"N-Natsu?" She whispered as Natsu grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. Lucy's eyes widen as felt Natsu's arms wrap around her waist. She smiles slightly, nuzzling her face into his neck, placing her hands in his back. They stayed like that for a while until Natsu pulls back and gave Lucy his trademark grin.

"Want to go eat now?" Lucy couldn't help but give Natsu a genuine smile.

"Sure."


	16. Simple

Days Go On and On

Simple

…

Everyone has asked why I like Lucy more than all the other girls at the guild. Like Cana, Mira, and even Lisanna. I kept telling them the same thing every time. It's not that I don't like them, I just have reason on why I don't like them like…..that.

First off, Cana is way older than me. She's probably in the 20's but I never bothered asking. Anyway she's a big alcoholic and to be honest I don't alcoholics.

Mira is like the same thing also. She's older than me by a couple of years and she has the older sister figure on me. She was also really scary when she was younger and I don't want to unleash that monster that she has sealed away behind that smile of her.

Now Erza is a totally different story. She's two years older than me and has the older sister figure too, but she's already has the hots for someone already. Yep, you guess right, it's Jellal. Now don't tell anyone but…I've read in Lucy's diary about how Erza told her that she is in love with Jellal. And no will know about this okay!? Erza and Lucy will both kill me!

About Lisanna, she's my best friend and I love her like that. The thought of the other love had never passed my mind. I knew that she liked me for she told me, but I rejected her. I felt back for it, but when I told her that I was in love with Lucy, she grew a big smile on her face and just laughed. She even said, 'Forget what I just said, you and Lucy will be cute together!' Literally she said that.

Levy is already with Gajeel, which I still don't know how that happened. It just randomly appeared in the guild. Levy and Gajeel comes through the doors of the guild and yells 'Hey we're dating!' Yep just like that. It freaked the guild out for an entire week, before we started to get use to it.

For Juvia, she's head or heels with Gray and I don't want to even step into that mess. That's ice princess's mess to clean up, not mine, and for Wendy, she's too young for me. She's a little sister figure to me. I protect her like she was my sister, maybe because she's a Dragon Slayer just like me. Sure there are more girls in the guild like Bisca and Evergreen, but they are too old and Bisca has a kid!

But then we get to Lucy. She's….I don't know, she's the light in my darkness. It's funny how her name means light and I feel like that. It's all the simple things about her that I like.

For one, I love her eyes, for they are just a nice chocolate brown. They twinkle with happiness most of the time, but deep inside you could tell that she hides the sadness that she feels. They are the gateway to her soul and because of them; I get to know more about Lucy.

Next is her smile, the light force in a dark room. I always try to make her smile, because when she does, it makes my heart jump every time and makes me happy. Because of her smile, the guild is so lively and happy all the time! But when that smile disappears….everything goes to gray. It hurts me to see her sad like that.

I love her hair. Now I know that sounds weird, but it's not. It's super soft and smells really good. Like vanilla and strawberries. When I sleep with her at night, that's all I could smell and it makes me happy. I even love how she sleeps. She had such a peaceful face and when she cuddles up against me, it makes me want her even more, because she's just super cute!

Her laugh is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. It sounds like a bell that has the prettiest sound to it. And did I mention that I was always the one the make her laugh the most?

It's everything about her that I love. She makes my life complete and has been by my side through everything, easy or hard. She was there when I was almost giving up hope on Igneel. I love her….

I love Lucy Heartfilia because of her simple things.


End file.
